Mistake of Time ou Les Malfoy-Potter et le retourneur de temps
by X-FanFicX
Summary: "1999 !" Une erreur de temps a envoyé trois Malfoy-Potter en 1999, alors qu'ils devaient se rendre en 2014 pour empêcher la mort d'un de leur père. Deux jumeaux, Slevi et Albus, et un aîné, James, devront tout faire pour changer leur présent. Pourquoi ? Voldemort, ça vous dit quelque chose...? Harry/Draco Blaise/Ron TIME TRAVEL VERSION ENFANTS
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir !**

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction !

Un petit Time Travel, avec les enfants de Draco et Harry, ainsi que ceux de Ron et de Blaise !

Severus Rogue est toujours vivant, et il a une importance dans l'histoire.

Je dédicace aussi cette fiction à ma petite **Trafdelux**, qui me donne toujours cette envie d'écrire... elle et moi, je crois que nous nous sommes trouvées ! *sorsloin*

**Voilà, rappel du résumé :**

"1999 ?!" Une erreur de temps a envoyé trois Malfoy-Potter en 1999, alors qu'ils devaient se rendre en 2014 pour empêcher la mort d'un de leur père. Deux jumeaux, Slevi et Albus, et un aîné, James, devront tout faire pour changer leur présent. Pourquoi ? Voldemort, ça vous dit quelque chose...?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mistake of Time

Ou

Malfoy-Potter et le retourneur de temps

Prologue…

**Soir du 31 Octobre**

**Ou la nuit des mauvaises surprises**

Une année après la guerre, Poudlard était enfin reconstruit dans son intégralité.

Les élèves étaient revenus en masse, même si la menace des Mangemorts était toujours d'actualité, et qu'ils rôdaient toujours autour des Sorciers.

Une huitième année exceptionnel avait alors été ouverte afin que les élèves puissent passer leurs ASPICS sans trop de soucis.

Potter et ses amis y étaient entrés, et ils furent surpris en voyant les nouveaux, mais aussi les anciens élèves des différentes maisons revenir en masse.

Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry lorsqu'il remarqua la tête blonde de Malfoy devant lui le jour de la rentrée.

* * *

Un mois après la rentrée, les deux Princes de Poudlard étaient devenus amis, oubliant le passé qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Une simple poignée de main le premier jour de la rentrée, pour finir avec deux mains entrelacées l'une dans l'autre à la fin du mois de Septembre.

* * *

Pourtant, en ce soir d'Halloween, lors du banquet dans la Grande Salle, tout allait à nouveau changer.

Le passé, le présent…

Et l'avenir.

**Grande Salle**

En ce soir d'Halloween, personne n'aurait cru que les grandes portes s'ouvriraient en plein milieu du repas. C'est, cependant, ce qu'il se passa.

La grande porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un trio composé d'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde emmêlée et aux yeux émeraudes, habillée d'un uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard, composé d'un pantacourt et d'une chemise noire avec une cravate verte et argent.

D'un jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais en bataille, au regard d'acier, et habillé, comme la blonde, d'un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard, avec un long pantalon noir et une chemise noire avec une cravate verte et argent.

Le plus grand d'entre eux, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux émeraude, était lui, habillé d'une tenue moldue assez étrange pour certains sorciers. Treillis aux motifs militaires, et un simple tee-shirt noir.

Les regards des élèves et des professeurs se braquèrent alors sur eux, et ils furent tous les trois figés sur place.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la Salle, et le regard de Draco et Harry se croisèrent.

La voix du blond aux yeux verts s'entendit dans un murmure.

« Tu vois Slevi… On est remonté LÉGÈREMENT trop loin dans le temps…

–Rappelles-nous qui nous a poussés sous l'alcôve, où la date de « 1999 » était marquée en gros. Alors excuse-moi, mon cher frère, mais je préfère être dans le passé, avec un Poudlard en bon état plutôt que dans notre présent avec un Poudlard en ruine et avec des Mangemorts comme professeurs.

–Ne commencez pas tous les deux… Je préfère encore me faire engueuler par Père plutôt que de vous entendre… Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

–Il n'y a pas de doute. Tu es bien une…

–Tais-toi James, s'il te plaît.

–SILENCE ! »

La voix de Mcgonagall résonna bruyamment dans la Grande Salle, et les trois jeunes gens levèrent les yeux vers la table des professeurs.

Severus Rogue était présent, plus vivant que jamais avec son air froid, mais les trois nouveaux arrivants se doutaient qu'il n'était pas accueillant comme dans leur présent.

Puis les regards des trois jeunes sorciers se figèrent sur les deux Princes de l'école, assis côte à côte.

Oui, bien des choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il y avait toujours cette compétition entre maison, mais les élèves se plaçaient où ils le souhaitaient. Que ce soit avec les sorciers de leurs maisons, ou non.

Alors quand les trois sorciers eurent aperçu Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, assis côte à côte, à la table des élèves, ils semblèrent soudainement moins perdus.

Cependant, c'est en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient assis à la table des élèves, qu'ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient allés beaucoup trop loin dans le temps.

« On est peut-être allé un petit trop loin avec le retourneur de temps…

–Non ! Tu crois… ? Rigola faussement la blonde.

–Fais le calcul Albus. On vient de 2019… on a pris l'arche où était marqué 1999, et non 2014… Soupira le grand blond.

–15 ans trop loin de ce qui était prévu… »

La directrice de l'école les regarda un moment, et finit par leur demander d'aller l'attendre dans son bureau. Ils partirent tous les trois en silence, sachant exactement où aller.

**Couloir de Poudlard **

Ils marchaient tous les trois, la blonde au milieu. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient fait une boulette, mais là…

C'était vraiment une grosse boulette. La blonde s'arrêta brusquement, les poings serrés, et cracha au brun aux yeux d'acier à côté d'elle.

« Tu étais obligé de nous pousser dans cette putain d'alcôve ?!

–Tu ne vas pas recommencer sérieux… Soupira le concerné.

–2014 ! Ce n'était pas compliqué ! Juste 5 années en arrière ! Pas 20 !

–Slevi calmes-toi…

–Que je me calme ?! Tu veux que je me calme ?! Non mais tu es sérieux là James ?! Mais je vais très bien ! Je suis très calme !

–Il suffit ! Montez dans le bureau de la directrice. Maintenant. Résonna la voix de Rogue derrière eux, les faisant tous sursauter.

–Allez jeunes gens. Intervint la directrice. »

Passant devant eux, le maître des Potions monta jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, faisant voler sa cape noir derrière lui, suivit de près par les trois adolescents et Minerva.

**Bureau des directeurs**

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les trois arrivants se regardèrent un moment, et le grand blond soupira.

« On ne peut pas vraiment le dire… Cela pourrait risquer de choquer certaines personnes présentes à Poudlard…

–Nous pourrions utiliser du Veritaserum. De toute évidence, ceci vous aidera à parler. Intervint Severus, les bras croisés.

–Ce sera toujours mieux que les doloris d'Avery ou de Jugson…

–Slevi tais-toi… Déglutit le brun aux yeux d'acier.

–Quoi ?! Mais merde Albus ! Ils doivent bien savoir que 20 ans après cette putain de guerre, le Survivant est mort et que les Mangemorts contrôlent notre monde ! S'emporta la dite Slevi.

Severus finit par ne pas leur laisser le choix et leur donna quelques goûtes de ce précieux liquide de vérité aux jeunes sorciers.

Il redemanda alors, quand il fut certain que la potion faisait effet.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

–Slevi Lili Narcissa Malfoy-Potter… J'appartiens à la maison de Serpentard, sixième année.

–Albus Severus Lucius Malfoy-Potter… Maison de Serpentard, sixième année. Son jumeau.

–James Sirius Abraxas Malfoy-Potter. J'étais à Gryffondor. J'ai obtenu mes Aspics il y a deux ans… et je me suis engagé dans l'armée moldue…

–Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda la directrice. »

Slevi regarda ses frères, et baissa les yeux sur le sol, avant de les fermer quelques secondes.

Elle fut la seule à répondre, les deux garçons serrant les dents. Malgré sa gorge serrée et les lèvres tremblantes, elle réussit à articuler.

« Changer notre présent…

–Qui est… ? Interrogea Rogue.

–Les Mangemorts ont trouvé un moyen de ramener Tom Jedusor dans le monde des vivants. Avoua James.

–Comment cela a-t-il bien pu se produire ? S'esclaffa Minerva.

–Ils ont cherché ses restes, et il leur a suffi de prendre le sang de l'ennemi pour le ramener. Le sang d'une enfant en l'occurrence…

–Des Mangemorts sont venu à Londres, à Godric's Hollow… Ils ont tué…

–Fermes-là James. S'il te plaît tais-toi. Cracha Slevi, les dents serrées.

–Que s'est-il passé… ? S'enquit Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

–Le Survivant s'est fait tuer. A cause de moi. Assura la blonde, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

–Mais putain Slevi ! On te l'a dit des centaines de fois, tu avais 11 ans, tu n'es pas responsable !

–Tu sais très bien que si je n'avais pas oublié de prendre cette foutue cape, on ne serait jamais rentré aussi tôt à la maison ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il s'est passé, les Mangemorts qui tuent le Survivant et qui se servent du sang de sa fille pour ramener le pire enculé de tous les temps à la vie.

–Vous venez donc de 20 ans plus tard… Et votre autre père ?

–Il est à Sainte-Mangouste, dans un coma magique. Depuis 4 ans. Nos grands-parents sont morts, mon parrain est sûrement en train de nous chercher au Ministère, et… les leur… morts. Sans aucun doute. Affirma Albus, jusque-là silencieux.

–Eh bien, il semblerait que nous ayons un sérieux problème. Vous deux, vous gagnerez vos maisons, et vous, jeune homme, nous vous offrirons des quartiers dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Mais avant cela, vous vous présenterez aux autres élèves. Sans trop de révélations choquantes je vous prie. Nous ne voulons pas que certains Gryffondor et Serpentard fassent une crise cardiaque !

-Nous… Nous présenter… ? S'étonna Slevi.

–En effet. Vous présentez. Qui vous êtes, ce genre de chose. »

Albus regarda son frère et sa sœur, et finit par hausser les épaules.

**Grande Salle**

Minerva Mcgonagall avait raccompagné les trois nouveaux à la Grande Salle, aucuns élèves n'avaient bougé de sa place. Elle fit signe aux trois sorciers de venir sur l'estrade et de venir se présenter.

James fut le premier à le faire, et il présenta sa sœur et son frère par la même occasion.

« Je suis James, lui c'est Albus et elle, c'est sa jumelle, Slevi.

–Et vos noms c'est quoi ? Demanda un étudiant, de Poufsouffle, vu son uniforme.

–Malfoy… Commença Slevi, avant de finir. Malfoy-Potter. »

Un énorme silence se fit dans la salle, et tous les regards se tournèrent sur deux étudiants, assis côte à côte. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se regardaient, des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Ils se levèrent au même moment, et hurlèrent en même temps.

« QUOI ?! »

Slevi sourit inconsciemment, et leva le regard vers son frère ainé, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, seul Albus resta avec un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.

« Je savais qu'ils allaient réagir comme ça… »

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce petit prologue ?

Vivement la suite hein...?

Bah elle arrivera en fin de semaine ! Hahahahaha... *sorsloinenrigolantcommeunedétraquée*

Bisous ! 3


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir !

Eh oui, je suis déjà de retour pour le premier chapitre de ma seconde fiction sur Harry Potter !

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier mes deux revieweuses : **Tradfelux** et **clinima **! Merci !

Ainsi que mes followers : **Trafdelux **(Bah oui, encore elle) **clinima **(encore... bah que voulez-vous ! elles aiment alors elles font les deux ! Reviews et suivis !) **severine32 , malex9495 , anonyme28 , PrincessEternityss , Neige Bleu 39 **et **Luna-Nempty.**

**Un grand merci !**

**Petite note de moi-même : **Si vous êtes très sensible, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment fait pour vous. Pour une seule raison : Vous vous souvenez du résumé ? La mort d'un parent...? L'événement est raconté ! Alors si vous êtes sensibles... Bah vous allez pleurer.  
J'ai moi-même pleuré en l'écrivant, alors c'est pour dire !

Voilà voilà...

**Bonne lecture !**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise...

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

Soir du 31 Octobre

Ou les révélations qui font mouches

* * *

**Grande Salle**

Un blanc monumental régnait dans la Grande Salle. Draco et Harry fixaient les trois nouveaux comme s'ils étaient fous.

Mcgonagall prit alors la parole et fit un discours qui lança des hoquets de stupéfactions dans toute la Grande Salle.

« Ces trois personnes vont séjourner au château pour une durée indéterminée. Le temps qu'ils remplissent la tâche qui leur a été confiée avant leur départ de leur temps. En effet, ils arrivent de vingt années plus tard, et bien des choses ont changé, pas forcément en bien malheureusement. Et ils disent la vérité. Ils ont parlé sous Véritaserum. Et oui, ils sont les enfants de Mr. Potter et Malfoy. Nous l'avons remarqué dès leur échange entre eux dans mon bureau.  
Slevi et Albus, reprendront leur sixième année ici.  
Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir jeunes gens.  
Bonne fin de repas. »

Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir, Slevi entre ses deux frères, alors que les deux Princes s'étaient rassis.

Les trois nouveaux se récoltèrent plusieurs regards incompris des élèves, surtout de Draco et Harry.

Blaise lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, serrant la main de Ron sur la table.

Remarquant cela, la blonde sourit et fit.

« Vous étiez déjà en…

–Excusez-la, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ! _S'empressa de dire Albus en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de sa jumelle._

–Il nous faut des explications là… Malfoy-Potter ? Vraiment ?! _Tenta Harry, en les regardant tous les trois._

–En 20 ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer… _Sourit Slevi, dégageant la main de son frère._

–Mais pas à ce point… Euh… rassurez-nous sur un point quand même. Vous n'êtes que trois hein… ?

–Non. Cinq. Cinq Malfoy-Potter. _Assurèrent les trois sorciers, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres._

–Cinq… CINQ ?! _S'étouffa Draco_. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller…

–Si seulement tu pouvais dans notre présent… Mais oui, vous avez cinq enfants tous les deux. Deux paires de jumeaux ! _Se reprit la blonde_.

–Bonjour la prestance d'une Malfoy… _Soupira James, jusque-là silencieux, se cachant la tête dans les mains._

–J'ai perdu cette prestance quand j'ai ouvertement gueulé sur Vol…

–Slev' ! _Sursauta Albus._

–Je n'ai pas fait de bourde ! Je n'ai rien dit !

–Non, mais on veut savoir. _Coupa le Survivant_. »

Cette phrase jeta un froid à l'attablée, et les sourires s'effacèrent un à un. Slevi regarda ses frères, baissa les yeux sur son assiette, et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais ce fut James qui la coupa en avouant.

« Ils l'ont ramené. Dans notre présent, vingt années plus tard, ce sont lui et ses Mangemorts qui contrôlent le monde Sorcier. Poudlard est en ruine et nous avons des Mangemorts pour professeurs depuis six ans.

–Mais… On n'a pas pu se rendre comme ça, d'un coup ! Surtout pas moi ! _Craqua Harry, sans voir Slevi serrer les dents._

–Ils ont eu un argument très convaincant…

–Et les Aurors dans tout ça… ?

–Morts. Disparus. Ou dans le coma. Il n'y a plus rien dans notre présent. Plus rien depuis…Depuis… _Slevi s'arrêta, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relever sur les élèves qui commençaient à sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle soupira et se leva à son tour._ Il faut que je sorte. »

Elle renifla silencieusement, et quitta la Grande Salle en passant entre les élèves, pour se rendre près du lac noir.

Draco et Harry regardèrent ses frères un moment, et Albus finit par baisser ses yeux acier sur son assiette vide en murmurant.

« Slev'… Slev' n'arrive pas à se contenir dès qu'on parle de ça…

–Dès que vous parlez de quoi ? _S'enquit le blond._

–De la mort de… de la mort de notre père. »

Les deux Princes de Poudlard hoquetèrent, et se regardèrent. Se demandant qui d'eux deux pouvait être mort. Ils se reconcentrèrent sur les deux garçons face à eux, et hésitèrent à demander des explications. Ils ne firent rien, et Harry hocha la tête en voyant Draco se lever à côté de lui.

Albus et James le suivirent du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Slevi était partie.

* * *

~MISTAKE~

* * *

Draco Malfoy n'eut pas de mal à trouver la jeune blonde qu'il cherchait.

Elle était assise, près du lac noir, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine, et une photo dans la main gauche. Elle ne le vit pas, ne l'entendant pas s'approcher, et sursauta en le voyant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La blonde soupira et serra la photo dans sa main en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues de sa main libre.

Draco observa la surface de l'eau un moment, et il finit par murmurer.

« Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure mais… Tu as les yeux d'Harry.

–On me le dit souvent. Beaucoup trop. Mais je ne veux plus entendre ça.

–Pourquoi ? _Questionna Draco, les sourcils légèrement froncés._

–Parce que… Parce que ça me rappelle qu'il n'est plus là. Que ça fait cinq ans qu'il n'est plus avec nous. A cause de moi. _Avoua Slevi, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais qui finit cassée._

–Je suis certain que…

–Que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Oui je sais. Albus et James me le répètent sans cesse. Je suis sûre que même toi, tu le ferais.

–Je ne le fais pas… ? _S'enquit le blond, n'ayant pas vraiment compris._

–Les endormis ne parlent pas.

–Oh… C'est, rassurant de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! _Rigola faussement Draco._

–Ouais… Un mort, et l'autre dans le coma depuis quatre ans et demi. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux.

–Tu veux dire que je… enfin non, que mon futur moi est dans le coma depuis la naissance des deux derniers. Comment je peux tomber dans le coma !?

–Le Lien qui te liait à Papa. Vous vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre, et depuis sa mort, tu t'affaiblissais de jour en jour. Ce sont les jumeaux que tu portais, qui t'ont permis de survivre. On a déjà modifié quelque chose dans notre présent. Je le sens… Mais quoi… Je ne sais pas.

–… On… on n'est pas ensemble, Harry et moi. Je veux dire, on est juste ami… _Avoua le blond, les yeux rivés sur le lac._

–Et quelque chose me dit que tu voudrais être plus qu'un ami pour lui. _Sourit doucement Slevi._

–Oui mais… On a été ennemi trop longtemps ! Ça ne peut pas s'effacer du jour au lendemain comme ça.

–J'en ai vu des choses en onze ans avec vous. Des choses que je n'aurais pas dû voir d'ailleurs… Je me souviens, du 31 Juillet 2008, le jour de mon anniversaire. Mes cinq ans. Je me suis réveillée ce matin-là, et dans la chambre d'à côté, il y avait quelqu'un qui rigolait. Le rire de Papa. Alors je m'étais dit que j'allais faire comme tous les week-ends, venir dans votre lit pour dormir entre vous deux. Mais voilà, à la place, James m'a arrêté alors que j'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte, et il vous a gueulé dessus en disant de fermer la porte à clé la prochaine fois. Il avait mis sa main devant mes yeux pour que je ne voie rien. _Rigola la blonde en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs._

–Ça devait être chouette pour qu'il rigole ! _Assura Draco. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le changement de visage de Slevi. _Quoi… ?

–Quatre ans après, tout a changé. Les Mangemorts sont revenus, et ils ont tous détruits. Une autre Bataille a eu lieu à Poudlard. Et cette fois, on a perdu. Vous êtes rentrés à la maison, blessés. Grand-père vous a soigné tous les deux, et on a dû fuir. Alors on a quitté la maison des Black, et on est parti à Godric's Hollow. Quelques mois après, Albus et moi, on se préparait pour partir au Chemin de Traverse avec vous, encore protégé à l'époque. On avait reçu les lettres de Poudlard, alors on était heureux de pouvoir y aller ! _La blonde s'arrêta un moment, et planta son regard sur le lac noir, elle reprit ensuite. _Une fois sortis de la maison, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié ma cape, alors on y est retourné avec Papa. Et on est tombé nez-à-nez avec un Mangemort. Je me suis cachée dans les escaliers, alors qu'il se battait contre lui. Et d'un coup, j'ai vu une lumière verte. J'ai cru que Papa avait gagné, qu'il l'avait désarmé. Mais non. Je suis restée immobile devant Papa, allongé sur le sol. Alors que le Mangemort prenait une dague pour m'entailler la peau. A l'endroit même où sont gravées leurs marques. C'est ce soir-là, que le pire enculé de tous les temps est revenu. IL est revenu, et a pris la tête du Ministère, de l'école et du monde Sorcier. On est quand même allé à Poudlard, mais c'était différent… Les professeurs sont des Mangemorts, et le directeur est cette face de serpent.

–Mais pourquoi vous y êtes allés ? Comment le moi du futur ai pu vous laisser y aller ?!

–Tu n'avais pas le choix. On voulait y aller. On ne voulait pas laisser James tout seul là-bas, alors on y est allé nous aussi. Et un vendredi soir, on est rentré. On ne savait pas où tu étais, et on t'as vu dans ton lit, au début on croyait que tu dormais. On a prévenu Severus quand même, le parrain d'Albus. Et il t'a emmené à Sainte Mangouste. Le seul endroit que les Mangemorts ne contrôlent pas. Les médicomages t'ont placé dans un coma magique. Tu n'avais plus assez de puissance, de magie. Tu faiblissais de jour en jour. Lucius, grand-père veillait sur toi tout le temps. C'est lui qui nous a prévenu en Janvier 2015, qu'on avait un petit frère et une petite sœur, et que tu étais dans le coma, encore.

–Qui peut confirmer que vous dites la vérité tous les trois ? _Demanda Harry en arrivant, avec James et Albus. _On ne sait rien de vous. Vous arrivez, comme ça ! Et vous dites que les Mangemorts sont revenus avec l'enculé de service ! Comment on peut vous croire !?

–Croyez-nous si vous le voulez. Pratique la Legilimancie, si tu ne me crois pas Papa ! _Slevi s'arrêta net, réalisant quel était son dernier mot, elle reprit pourtant, les yeux emplis de larmes silencieuses. _On a été placé sous du Véritaserum, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important ! Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est changer notre passé pour qu'on puisse enfin vivre normalement ! Sans Mangemorts, sans tortures, sans enterrements tous les jours. Mais avec notre famille. »

Slevi se leva silencieusement et lui tendit la photo qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Harry la prit sans un mot, et regarda l'image.

Il s'agissait d'une photo où lui et deux enfants apparaissaient. Assis devant un gros gâteau aux fraises. Harry était assis, et les deux enfants étaient sur ses genoux. Une petite fille et un petit garçon de 9 ans. Un autre garçon était aussi présent, et regardait le fraisier avec une envie non contenue. Il semblait avoir 12 ans.

Harry revint sur les deux enfants assis sur ses genoux. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux émeraude pour la jeune fille, et des cheveux en pagaille brun avec des yeux en acier pour le garçon.

Sur le gâteau était écrit en lettres de chocolat :

« Harry, mon amour, Slevi et Albus, nos deux petits monstres  
Bon anniversaire »

Le brun releva les yeux de la photo, et croisa le regard des trois Malfoy-Potter. Albus baissa les yeux, de même que James, alors que Draco s'avançait vers Harry pour regarder la photo. Il reconnut parfaitement son écriture sur le gâteau. Ils ne mentaient pas, et la phrase que Slevi murmura, la gorge serrée et les yeux rivés sur Harry, lui fit mal au cœur.

« Ça fait cinq ans que je ne fête plus mon anniversaire, parce que c'est aussi le tien. »

_... A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà !

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ? J'ai besoin de vos impressions, il s'agit là de notre seul salaire...

Merci d'avance à ceux qui posteront des reviews, et ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

Bonne soirée !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir !

Je suis de retour pour vous poster le second chapitre de cette fiction !

Malheureusement, j'ai constaté que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, à part ma très fidèle **Trafdelux !**

Ceci est légèrement dérangeant, sachant que les reviews sont notre seul salaire...

Alors s'il vous plaît... *regard suppliant* Cela ne prend que deux minutes ! *yeux de chien battu* Pitié...

.

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également ! La famille Malfoy-Potter s'agrandit un peu plus ici !

Raison du Rating M dans le prochain chapitre sûrement ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

.

.

* * *

_Chapitre II_

_._

**Matinée du premier Novembre**

**Ou l'arrivée mystérieuse des jumeaux Malfoy-Potter**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Grande Salle 9 heure**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La nuit avait été courte pour Slevi dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être au silence, alors elle avait peiné à s'endormir pendant un moment.

Albus avait été obligé de partager le dortoir avec Blaise Zabini et Draco, son père. Ils avaient longtemps discuté de ce qui avait pu changer en vingt années.

James lui, il s'habituait à n'importe quoi, n'importe quand ! Même la première nuit dans ses appartements attitrés. Il avait dormi comme un bébé, selon lui. Mais il regrettait ses compagnons de chambrée de l'armée moldue.

Mais il y avait une chose bien en 1999, pour les trois sorciers. Le 1 er Novembre est férié, et ça, c'était juste « super méga cool ! ». Phrase d'Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter au réveil !

Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves se réjouissaient de ne pas avoir cours, alors qu'une élève de Serpentard, assise à côté de son frère, dormait enfin. Face à eux, se tenait Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ainsi que Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini, qui ornaient tous les quatre un sourcil levé en voyant la jeune fille dormir.

C'est alors son jumeau qui répondit.

« Elle n'a plus l'habitude du silence dans les cachots… A notre époque il y a des rats géants, ou des acromentules qui se baladent dans les couloirs… On ne sait pas trop. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Slevi ne dort jamais quand il y a trop de silence…

–Ouais… Mais faudrait peut-être la réveiller quand même. Je te signale, petit-frère, qu'on doit trouver un moyen de contacter notre Severus. _Rappela alors James, en baillant._

–Ouais, tu as raison. Hé oh la marmotte… _Murmura le brun à l'oreille de sa sœur. Aucune réponse. Il tenta une autre approche, un autre murmure. _Il y a Dray Zabini qui vient d'arriver. »

Slevi se redressa d'un coup, ses yeux émeraude grands ouverts, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle retint difficilement un sourire en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient plus à leur époque, mais en 1999, et se tourna vers ses deux frères qui se retenaient de rigoler.

« Vous êtes morts. Tous les deux…

–C'est qui ce… Dray ? _Demanda Harry._

–Dray Zabini ? Son copain.

–Albus… Tais-toi… _Menaça la blonde avec un sourire rayonnant._

_–_Oh arrête ! Tu lui as roulé une grosse pelle devant tout le monde en cinquième année avant l'épreuve du lac noir ! _Rigola James._

–L'épreuve du lac ?! Le Tournoi ?! _Sursauta Draco._

–Ouais. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Enfin ils étaient plutôt cinq. Deux de Poudlard, et trois de Durmstrang. Dray et Slevi étaient les champions de l'école. Je crois même que Tom a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il l'a vu embrasser Slevi ! Avant et après l'épreuve. _Rigola Albus, en regardant sa sœur._

–J'en aurais été honorée ! Enfin bref, l'épreuve du lac a beaucoup changé en vingt ans. 2014, c'était quoi déjà… trouvé un objet spécifique en une heure. Quelque chose comme ça. Mais alors 2018, ça s'est corsé un petit peu. On ne devait pas utiliser de sorts pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. On devait trouver un objet aussi, ou plutôt dérober un objet. Passer sous les Strangulots, trouver quelque chose qui appartenait aux êtres de l'eau et remonter. Les mecs de Durmstrang sont remontés bredouilles. Et moi, en chiante Malfoy-Potter que je suis, je suis remontée avec un de leur trident. L'une des sirènes nous l'a gentiment offert.

–Attends attends… Comment ça ? Elle vous l'a gentiment offert ?! _S'étouffa Blaise._

–On leur a sauvé la vie. Elles nous ont récompensés ! C'est tout ! _Sourit la blonde._

–Le moment où tu as vraiment été récompensée, c'est quand on a vu la tête qu'a fait Avery en te voyant passer à côté de lui ! _Rigola Albus._

–Mais il n'est pas censé être en prison lui ?

–Eh bien non, il a été libéré par on sait qu'elle miracle ! _Soupira James, en baillant encore._

–Vous êtes remontés à deux… ? _S'étonna Harry, réagissant enfin au « nous »._

–Ouais. On faisait équipe. C'est comme ça qu'on réussissait à respirer sous l'eau… _Rougit la blonde, en détournant le regard._

–Passage d'oxygène… en mode roulage de pelle ! _S'étouffa Albus en rigolant. _»

Un silence s'installa calmement entre le groupe alors que les Grandes portes s'ouvrirent lentement, comme si un élève sans importance entrait, mais pourtant… James se redressa légèrement pour voir, et eut un hoquet de surprise, parfaitement réveillé.

« Euh… Slev'. Je crois qu'il y a un problème là…

–Pourquoi… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Jam… Gabriel ?! »

Harry et Draco regardèrent Slevi se lever dans un sursaut et marcher rapidement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ils hoquetèrent quand ils virent un petit garçon blond aux yeux vert dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Ils se levèrent à leur tour, avec James et Albus, pendant que Slevi sortait de la Grande Salle avec le petit dans les bras.

Elle le posa sur le sol, s'agenouilla devant lui, et embrassa son front avant de lui demander.

« Comment tu es venu poussin… ?

–Sevus nous ja emmené avec lui… Mais il nous a laissé traverser tous seuls… On a touvé un autre Sevus ici… _Répondit le petit, suçotant son pouce._

–Ludivine est avec lui ? _Questionna doucement la blonde._

–Oui…

–On n'aura pas besoin de le prévenir les gars. Loudi' est avec Severus, qui a dû être prévenu.

–Il est parti par où… ? _Susurra Albus en prenant Gabriel dans les bras._

–Cachot. »

Les trois Malfoy-Potter se regardèrent, et firent d'une même voix, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Severus. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers les cachots avec Harry et Draco, qui ne comprenaient pas tout.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cachots 9 h 19**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Une fois arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Severus, ils n'entendirent qu'une voix. Slevi frappa et attendit que quelqu'un lui dise d'entrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Effectivement, une petite fille se précipita dans les bras de Slevi, qui la rattrapa au vol.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés, et des yeux argentés.

« Vous avez été prévenu comment ?

–J'ai deviné Miss Malfoy-…Potter. Mais ils avaient ça sur eux. _Severus tendit un morceau de parchemin à James, qui le prit sans hésiter._

–Oh ce n'est pas vrai…

–Quoi… ?

–Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque qu'il y a eu en France, sur Beauxbâton ? _Demanda James._

–Oui, il y a quoi… deux ans. L'école est tombée. _Conclut Slevi._

–En même temps on savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Mais à ce point… _Assura Albus._

–On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe plus précisément ? Et, comment ils sont arrivés eux ?! _S'exclama Draco._

–Il se passe que Beauxbâton était la seule école qui n'était pas aux mains des Mangemorts. C'était aussi l'école, où on se réfugiait pendant les vacances. Il y a deux ans, les Mangemorts l'ont attaqué. Et elle a eu du mal à se relever, mais aujourd'hui… c'est un tas de ruine. _Avoua James._

–Et pour ce qui est de ces deux petits monstres. Ce sont les deux derniers de la famille. Ludivine Krystelle Malfoy-Potter et Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter. _Dit doucement Slevi, alors que la petite se cachait derrière ses jambes._

–Mais comment vous êtes arrivés là… ?

–Severus les a emmenés au Ministère, il a dû leur dire de traverser sans lui. Il a voulu les protéger.

–Il est le premier à se sacrifier pour nous. Souviens-toi le jour où on est revenu après une petite séance de Doloris tous les deux.

–En même temps, vous ne me manquiez pas une occasion de vous faire remarquer vous deux. Jumeaux partout. Mais bon, Severus était là pour vous couvrir. Enfin, NOUS couvrir.

–Ce que je ferais dans le futur visiblement. Protéger la progéniture Potter. _Fit Rogue, d'un ton froid._

–Malfoy-Potter. _Souleva Slevi, avec un grand sourire._

–Bras… »

La petite fille tendit les bras vers sa sœur, qui la prit doucement dans ses bras en embrassant ses cheveux. Elle l'entendit murmurer.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison…

–Je sais Loudi'… Je sais. Moi aussi je veux rentrer à la maison, on veut tous rentrer.

–Je peux la prendre… ? _Demanda doucement Draco en s'approchant de Slevi, qui hoche la tête en un oui silencieux._

–Vous ressemblez à mon papa… _Murmura Ludivine, la tête collée contre l'épaule de sa sœur._

–Il paraît oui. _Sourit le blond. »_

La petite tendit les bras vers lui, et changea de bras avant de se coller contre lui. Harry se surprit à sourire en voyant cette scène.

« La vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants » disait un proverbe moldu. Les doutes qu'il avait encore ne se dissipèrent rien qu'avec le murmure de cette petite fille.

La voix de Slevi brisa alors le léger et doux silence qui s'était installé en tournant le regard vers le professeur de potion.

« Ils pourront rester avec vous… ?

–Bien évide… Je vous demande pardon ?!

–Est-ce qu'ils pourront rester avec vous ? On ne pourra pas les emmener en cours avec nous… et pour… les parents, ça va être compliqué aussi. Alors, je vous le redemande en tant qui filleul, est-ce que les jumeaux pourront rester avec vous ? _Insista Albus._

–Très bien. Mais ils devront restés seuls, quelques heures pendant mes cours. _Céda Severus._

–Ils savent se tenir. Ils sont en partie Malfoy, Severus. Ne l'oubliez pas. _Rappela Slevi._

–Mais ils sont également des Potter. Et avec ceci, Miss, je sais très bien qu'ils sont imprévisibles. _Renchérit le professeur._

–Tout comme nous. Qui savons pourtant parfaitement nous tenir.

–Slev'… ? _Toussota James._

–Mh… ?

–Rappelle-nous de te le dire quand on sera à la maison, et que tu diras à Père que tu t'es très bien comportée !

–James, tu sais comment je suis ! Un Ange ! »

Le grand blond rigola doucement, alors que Gabriel avait quitté les bras d'Albus pour se coller aux jambes d'un Harry complètement déconcerté. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face au geste de ce petit, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, quand il était enfant.

Slevi et Albus regardèrent la scène avec un léger pincement au cœur. Loudi' et Gabi' avaient grandi sans leurs pères. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, devant eux, dans leurs bras, ou collé à leurs jambes.

Le petit brun ne semblait plus vouloir se dénicher des jambes de son jeune père, de même que sa sœur jumelle, qui elle, s'était tout simplement endormie dans les bras de Draco.

Harry fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, il prit tendrement Gabriel dans ses bras, qui s'y endormit presque immédiatement, pendant que James était allé ouvrir une porte au hasard.

BINGO ! La chambre d'ami était là, ces souvenirs étaient encore intacts !

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? _S'étonna Severus._

–La chambre d'ami. Ils dormiront là. _Répondit le grand blond en souriant._

–Vous pouvez aller les coucher… ? On vous attend dehors. _Fit doucement Slevi en regardant Harry et Draco, qui arquèrent un sourcil._

–Ne faites pas cette tête ! »

Draco Malfoy fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre d'ami, et posa doucement la petite fille qu'il tenait dans les bras. Harry Potter arriva peu de temps après lui, et déposa le petit garçon à côté de sa sœur, restant parfaitement endormis.

Ils sortirent ensuite, laissant un Rogue dépité derrière eux, qui se demandait dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué en laissant, non pas un, mais DEUX enfants Potter dans ses appartements. Certes ils avaient une part Malfoy dans leur sang, et leurs traits, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait en baver.

Une fois dans le couloir des cachots, Harry et Draco retrouvèrent les trois autres collés au mur. Ils les regardèrent avec un haussement de sourcil, signe d'interrogation.

Slevi répondit alors.

« Ils n'ont vu que des photos de vous adultes. Rien d'autre. Dans notre présent, vous êtes mort pour l'un, et dans le coma pour l'autre.

–On est leur seule famille, nous trois. »

Le fait d'entendre cela, dissipèrent tous les doutes encore en courses dans les esprits des deux Princes de Poudlard.

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils allaient tout faire pour les aider à changer leur présent.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Je veux des avis ! Alors ne vous retenez pas, et pensez à laisser une trace de votre passage. Merci d'avance à tous ceux et celles qui le feront, une en particulière se reconnaîtra.

Bon et bien voilà...

La suite au prochain épisode, soit... samedi ou dimanche ! J'essayerais d'être dans les temps ! :)

Bonne nuit !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir !

Et oui, je suis de retour pour le chapitre 3 ! Il devait paraître hier, mais j'ai eu un petit contre-temps. J'ai pu le finir aujourd'hui, alors je vous le poste !

Mesdemoiselles ! Ce message est pour vous !

**Ce chapitre contient une relation sexuelle entre hommes, parfaitement consentant.  
****Même si cela peut être à vérifier sachant qu'il s'agit d'un petit piège...**

Enfin bref !

**C'est tout de même une relation sexuelle ! Donc le Rating M prend effet dans ce chapitre !**

**Au plaisir des yeux, et au malheur des pauvres claviers... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Je remercie également ma très fidèle **Traf' **(Oui, j'ai trouvé un surnom...) d'être toujours présente !

**Bonne lecture !**

Et par pitié... Laissez un signe de votre passage ! *sors*

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Chapitre_ _III_

**Journée du 24 Décembre et matinée du 25 Décembre  
****Ou le soir où les masques tombent**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Presque deux mois que James, Slevi et Albus étaient arrivés à Poudlard, en 1999.

Ils avaient rapidement tissé des liens avec Harry et Draco, et les appelaient souvent « Papa » ou « Père ». Même si cela leur avait paru étrange au début, les deux jeunes hommes s'y étaient vite habitués.

Quant aux deux derniers de la famille, Ludivine et Gabriel, les deux jumeaux, ils restaient très calmes. Severus en avait même été étonné. Lui qui s'était attendu à vivre un enfer avec, non pas UN, mais DEUX enfants de Potter dans ses appartements. Il se surprenait même à éprouver de l'affection pour eux. Même si au début, les deux petits faisaient presque courir Severus dans ses appartements. Soit parce qu'ils refusaient d'aller dormir, soit parce qu'ils ne laissaient pas le professeur tranquille.

Mais ceci s'était vite arrangé

Mais pourtant, le soir de cette veille de Noël, beaucoup de chose allait changer. Pour le bonheur de certains. Et pour le bien des autres.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Grande Salle 12 h 30**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En ce midi du 24 Décembre, la Grande Salle était presque vide. Quelques voix s'élevaient dans la pièce, et elles étaient facilement reconnaissables.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Slevi, Albus et James Malfoy-Potter.

Ils discutaient joyeusement tous les cinq, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis des années.

Ils se racontaient des souvenirs d'enfance. Tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin surtout n'importe quoi dans le cas de la jeune blondinette qu'était Slevi.

Puis la discussion dériva sur la vie à Poudlard. Les trois sorciers du futur se regardèrent un moment avant d'oser répondre, mais en voyant le regard interrogateur de leurs « pères » face à eux, ils décidèrent de se confier. Au moins un peu.

« C'est dur. On ne savait jamais comment aller être la journée. Quand on tentait de sécher un cours, ce qui arrivait souvent à une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra facilement, _assura James en tournant un regard lourd de sens à sa petite sœur, qui lui accrocha un sourire radieux en réponse, _on était directement repéré. Le seul endroit où on était réellement sûr de ne pas se faire choper c'était la Salle sur Demande.

–J'adore cette salle. Pour moi c'est, une échappatoire. Un moyen de m'évader, de me dire que rien n'est encore perdu, que tout peut changer. _Murmura Albus._

–C'est vrai que cette salle est géniale. Je me souviens, il y a trois ans, j'avais créé un club de duel. Qui est devenu une sorte d'armée après…

–Ouais, l'armée de Dumbledore. Puis il y a eu Ombrage, avec… comment elle appelait ça déjà… La Brigade Inquisitoriale… ? _Se rappela Draco._

–Cette peau de vache est une garce. Elle adore jeter des retenues à tout bout de champs. Et des Doloris aussi. Non, honnêtement, depuis qu'elle est dans notre Poudlard, c'est… l'enfer. Je rêve de lui éclater la gueule sur le bureau de Jedusor et de lui faire bouffer sa baguette par le…

–Langage Slevi… _Soupira James avec un sourire en voyant sa sœur s'emporter comme cela, les poings serrés._

–Désolée. »

Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, et un rire incontrôlable la parcourut soudainement. Rapidement suivit par les quatre garçons qui ne purent se retenir plus longtemps.

Ils rigolèrent un bon moment ensemble, et finirent par se reprendre.

Slevi se rendit brusquement compte de quelque chose, fixant James, qui se leva avant de sortir de la Grande Salle pour aller voir Gabriel et Ludivine.

Il est né le 20 Septembre 2000. Soit, pile neuf mois plus tard.

« Euh… papa… ?

–Oui ?_ Répondirent dans un bel ensemble le brun et le blond._

–Ah oui ... Hm dites-moi… Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais... Vous avez bien... Hm… _elle toussota, les joues rouges,_ enfin vous voyez quoi...

–Justement non, on ne voit pas... De quoi tu parles ? _S'étonna Draco, un sourcil levé._

–Elle veut savoir si vous avez bien fait l'amour hier soir ! »

Les deux concernés rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux exorbités. Draco s'étouffa avec son café tandis qu'Harry bredouillait vaguement. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, pour finalement s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Heu non ...

–Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! James aurait déjà dû être conçu ! »

Draco passa du rouge carmin au blanc verdâtre, et demanda d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Légèrement féminine sur le coup.

« Pardon ?! Comment ça conçu?!

–Papa... Tu es beaucoup plus innocent que dans notre présent... Oui conçu. Et toi papa_… il désigna Harry avant de se faire interrompre par sa jumelle._

–On s'en fiche de ça Al ! Si James n'est pas conçu, il disparaitra de notre présent !

–Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec Potter ! »

Le concerné qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque-là appuya vivement les dire de son ami. Slevi eut un petit rire, et hurla presque, d'une voix aigüe, sans faire attention aux personnes qui pouvaient l'entendre. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle faisait attention à eux.

« Papa on a plus 6 ans, on sait bien ce que vous faites le soir quand on est couché ! »

Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la salle accompagné de son amoureux, manqua de s'évanouir. Blaise ricana et éclaira les jumeaux sur la véritable relation de leur père.

« Ils ne sont PAS ensemble !

–Ils doivent l'être. C'est vitale pour nous tous !

–En revenant dans le temps, vous avez remis en cause certains éléments... Et à ce que je vois vos existences... »

Le frère regarda la sœur qui regarda le frère avant de hurler en chœur.

« Mais il le faut !

–NON ! _Les deux princes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et plongèrent vers la sortie._

–Albus… ? _Sourit la blonde._

–Slevi, tu penses à la même chose que moi… ?

–Oh que oui ! Dans la journée, on va leur montrer de quoi sont capable leur descendance. En particulier les pires de la famille. _Assura Slevi, avec le sourire Malfoy qu'elle tenait de son père, Draco visiblement._

–A votre place j'éviterais. _Fit doucement Blaise, en s'asseyant à table, Ron sur les genoux._

–Pourquoi… ? _S'étonnèrent les jumeaux, un sourcil levé._

–Vous ne réussirez jamais à les mettre ensemble. C'est à peine s'ils se supportaient avant, et maintenant qu'ils sont amis… _Répondit le rouquin, avec un sourire aux lèvres._

–Et moi je te pari que demain, on les voit revenir dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Avant de se rouler une pelle devant nous. _Susurra la blonde, en gardant ce même sourire._

–Je n'oserais jamais parier avec un Malfoy ! Même avec une part de Potter. Je ne pourrais pas.

–Sage décision Zabini ! Très sage décision. _Rigola Slevi, contente d'elle._

–Mouais… Sage décision… en fait, il ne faut surtout pas parier avec elle tout court ! _Avoua Albus en lançant un regard à sa sœur._

–Je veux tout savoir. _Exigea d'un coup Blaise, le regard brillant._

–Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Blaise… Je t'aurais prévenu. _Averti le brun avec un sourire en coin._

–Non aller, dites le dernier pari que vous avez fait. _Insista le basané._

_–_Bon très bien. Mais ne sois pas choqué, parce que tu en as entendu une partie le mois dernier. Sur Dray.

–Ah oui. Ce Dray Zabini… Il est comment ? J'imagine aussi, que… c'est le fils de Blaise. Non ? _Sourit Ron._

–Non, pas que celui de Blaise, c'est le vôtre. A tous les deux. Oh merde, on a perdu Slevi… _Murmura Albus, alors que sa sœur eut un sourire rêveur._

–Il est grand, la peau bronzée, brun… les yeux azur, des muscles d'athlète. Gentil, charmant, drôle, galant… en un mot… Il est CANON !

–Et le pari… ? _Tenta Blaise, en arquant un sourcil._

–A toi l'honneur Albus, tu as perdu le pari je te rappelle.

–Bon… Dans les grandes lignes, on avait parié qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'embrasser devant tout le monde, dans la Grande Salle, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, mais elle l'a fait ! Et les Mangemorts ont eu une crise cardiaque en voyant ça, Tom aussi. Enfin non, il a plutôt grimacé. C'était il y a deux ans. Maintenant, ils sont ensembles, et ça fou la rage au directeur. Ça nous a tous bien fait marrer quand elle l'a embrassé avant le tournoi. Et le soir arriva, où j'ai parié qu'elle ne cou…

–Albus, arrêtes-toi tout de suite ou je t'étrangle. _Menaça sa jumelle, avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres._

–D'accord ! Je ne dis plus rien, après tout, cette nuit ne concerne que toi et Dray !

–Effectivement, elle ne concerne que moi et Dray. Alors chut ! _Sourit la blonde._

–Bon… et pour James… ? On fait quoi, on leur tend un piège à la Malfoy-Potter ? _Demanda Albus, en croisant les bras._

–Exactement…

–Ça ne fonctionnera pas. _Sourit Blaise._

–Et moi je te pari que si. _Assura la blonde. _Tu ne nous connais pas assez pour savoir que demain, ils seront ensemble.»

Slevi adressa un sourire à son frère, qui se leva en même temps qu'elle. Ils firent un signe de la main en disant qu'ils reviendraient plus tard à Blaise et Ron, et partirent dans les couloirs.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Couloirs 13 h 30**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les deux jumeaux cherchaient leurs pères depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand ils les entendirent parler au détour d'un couloir du septième étage, près de la salle sur demande. Ils se sourirent en se regardant, et entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

A partir de là, ils préparèrent leur plan rapidement.

Malfoy-Potter… La grâce et la ruse des Malfoy. Le courage et la rigolade des Potter. Tout ceci réuni donnait deux jumeaux, prêts à tout pour réussir et assouvir leur plan.

Une heure après, tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre le moment fatidique.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Couloirs 20 h 30**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Le dîner venait de se terminer dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves, restés pendant les vacances de Noël, se dirigeaient désormais vers leur Salle Commune.

A l'exception de quelques-uns qui déambulaient dans les couloirs.

Blaise et Ron étaient à côté de Slevi. Ils souriaient tous les deux en se demandant ce que les deux Malfoy-Potter avaient pu faire.

Albus, lui, marchait à côté d'Harry et Draco, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Il se retournait de temps en temps vers sa sœur, qui souriait discrètement. Le jeune garçon fit un signe à Blaise et Ron, qui comprirent immédiatement. Ils dirent bonne nuit aux quatre sorciers, et partirent se coucher, fêter Noël à leur façon.

Slevi proposa alors, en toute innocence, de se rendre à la Salle sur Demande, étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà au septième étage. Harry et Draco acceptèrent sans se douter de quoique ce soit.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Salle sur Demande entre 21 h 00 et 00 h 00**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Une fois arrivés devant la salle, Slevi et Albus se regardèrent, et une grande porte apparut alors devant eux. Ils sourirent en même temps, et firent signe aux deux autres de passer devant eux. Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Ils ouvrirent les portes, se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce habillée d'un grand lit à baldaquin drapé de rideaux verts.

Un sourcil levé, les deux Princes se regardèrent un moment, et ils se retournèrent vers Slevi et Albus.

Ils abordaient tous les deux un sourire Malfoy sur les lèvres.

Draco finit par se coller à un mur, au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Les deux jeunes sorciers adressèrent un signe de la main à Harry et Draco, et Slevi murmura.

« Bonne soirée Papa… »

La porte se referma au nez d'un Harry décontenancé, il se tourna vers Draco qui restait figé au fond de la petite salle. Il semblait tremblant. Harry s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Bon ben... Je crois qu'on est obligés...

–J'admirerai toujours ta subtilité Potter. »

Harry allait lui répondre sur le même ton quand il fut coupé par les lèvres du Serpentard sur les siennes. Il sursauta, les joues rougies.

Le brun se décolla doucement du blond, et le fixa de son regard émeraude. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Draco souffla, le regard brillant.

« Tais-toi… Laisses-toi juste aller… »

Draco reprit possession de ses lèvres, plaquant sa main droite sur la nuque du brun pour l'attirer plus à lui.

Il inversa leur position, collant ainsi Harry au mur, alors que celui-ci mordillait la lèvre du Serpentard pour atteindre l'intérieur de sa bouche, et rencontrer sa jumelle.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson, et se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers passionnés.

Reprenant peu à peu leurs souffles, ils retirèrent chacun leurs vêtements d'un simple coup de baguette.

~MISTAKE~

Se retrouvant nu comme des vers tous les deux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir en découvrant le corps de l'autre. Tendus à l'extrême.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et se dirigèrent vers le lit drapé de rideau émeraude qui ornait la pièce.

Poussant Harry sur le matelas, Draco vint se placer à califourchon sur lui, sans rompre le baiser une seule seconde.

Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire cela. Le blond avait imaginé, maintes et maintes fois, les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Douces, pleines, gorgées de désir.

Un appel silencieux à la luxure.

Puis le blond finit par dériver sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule, et se délecta des soupirs de plaisir que le brun laissait passer.

Fourrant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, Harry gémit de pur désir, et glissa sa main sur sa nuque, avant de l'obliger à remonter ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Draco obéit, remonta vers les lèvres offertes, et faufila directement sa langue dans la bouche du Survivant pour jouer avec la sienne.

Elles dansèrent, s'enlacèrent, se câlinèrent et s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre.

Les mains du blond glissèrent alors sur les hanches du brun, et caressèrent ses reins, pour finalement atteindre le membre fièrement tendu d'Harry. Il le caressa lentement, tout en longueur, et écouta les gémissements que poussait Harry face à cette douce torture.

Et dire qu'il avait eu envie de ce moment depuis des mois. Subir cette douce et délicieuse torture des mains du Prince de Serpentard.

Il devait cela grâce à une Malfoy en plus ! Une Malfoy-Potter certes, mais une Malfoy quand même ! Et qui plus est, leur fille.

Il se laissa aller à ses gémissements, et cambra légèrement le dos, quand Draco descendit son autre main pour atteindre son anus.

Draco commença alors à le préparer, infiltrant un doigt en lui, puis un second, avant qu'il ne sente Harry se raidir face à cette intrusion. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer, et embrassa son cou en commençant un mouvement de cisaille en lui.

Harry imprima lui-même un mouvement de bassin, et gémit une nouvelle fois.

Le blond crut l'entendre murmurer quelque chose au creux de son oreille, et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Là, il l'entendit distinctement susurrer contre ses lèvres.

« C'est toi que je veux Dray… Pas… Pas tes doigts… »

Draco sourit alors, et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres en retirant ses doigts de son antre chaud, et fort accueillant. Il présenta son membre à son entrée, et le pénétra si lentement qu'Harry le fit complètement entrer en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il soupira le prénom de Draco avec un tel désir, que le blond crut venir rien qu'avec ce son.

Il commença un lent et profond mouvement de vas et viens, et colla son front à celui d'Harry, alors que celui-ci agrippait ses épaules, en couinant de plaisir. Draco chercha alors une boule de nerfs, et sourit en la trouvant. Harry se cambrant sous lui, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvée. Et il recommença à la frapper tout en douceur.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de débauches, Harry se libéra entre leurs deux corps, et Draco vint en lui.

Il s'écroula sur son torse, le souffle erratique, et embrassa la peau halée de sueur du Survivant.

Harry murmura d'une voix à peine audible, encore chargée de désir, alors que le 25 Décembre était enfin arrivé.

« Joyeux Noël…

–Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Harry… _Sourit le blond, avant de caler le brun dans ses bras._

–J'ai un truc à te dire Draco… Depuis un moment, ça me trotte dans la tête…

–Moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire Harry… »

Le brun releva les yeux vers Dray, et l'observa, un sourcil levé. Il l'entendit murmurer un « je t'aime », et ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant d'embrasser timidement ses lèvres en murmurant la même phrase.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Grande Salle 8 h 30**

**Le 25 Décembre**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La nuit avait été longue pour beaucoup. Certains élèves avaient attendus minuit avec impatience, d'autres étaient allés se coucher, et avaient passé une longue et superbe nuit de sommeil.

A la table des Serpentard ce matin-là, Slevi et Albus souriaient, contents de leur plan de la veille. Blaise lui, était plutôt septique, il ne pensait pas cela avait marché.

« J'aurais dû parier finalement… _Assura le basané._

–Oh mauvaise idée Blaise… _Rigola silencieusement Albus._

–Ce n'est pas encore trop tard tu sais. Tu peux toujours le faire maintenant. _Sourit Slevi._

–En fait… _Blaise se retint de répondre trop vite. _Je crois que je ne vais rien dire… »

Son regard se porta sur les portes de la Grande Salle, où Harry et Draco venaient d'apparaître.

Slevi se retourna vers eux, et sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de taper dans la main de son jumeau. Leur plan avait marché, et en beauté !

Harry et Draco étaient là, main dans la main devant toute la Grande Salle. Pour confirmer ce que les autres pensaient, ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde en rougissant.

James choisit ce moment-là pour arriver. Il se retint de rigoler derrière eux, et affirma.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça vous savez… Non pas que ça me dérange que vous soyez ensemble mais bon… Si vous pouvez éviter de montrer ce que vous faites quand on est couché… »

Les deux Princes de Poudlard sursautèrent, et se séparèrent en rougissant.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Alors, _comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? :)

Besoin d'avis ! Merci à celles (ceux) qui en laisseront !

Bonne soirée à tous ! :)


	5. ChApitre 4

Bonsoir !

Je tiens à remercier toutes ces petites reviews, tout ces petits followers !

Enfin bref, tout ce petit monde qui me soutien quoi :)

Bon, bah, je vous poste le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et que vous me donnerez vos avis tant attendu. Car je vous le rappelle, ce sont vos reviews qui nous la force de continuer à publier !

Petite note :  La suite de "The Brand of Darkness" sera publiée, soit durant le week-end, soit durant la semaine prochaine.

Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre IV_

_._

_._

**Journée du 24 Janvier**

**Ou la journée des surprises. Bonne ou Mauvaise.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Voilà quelques jours que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient ensembles.

Ceci avait causé un choc à plusieurs élèves de les voir comme cela. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis, logiquement. Ils se battaient tout le temps avant. Ils se sautaient dessus, certes, mais là…

Ils se sautent toujours dessus, mais dans un autre sens !

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Salle de Potion 10 h 30**

**Entre quatre heures de liberté**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Slevi et Albus finissaient une potion ensemble. Ils s'en serviraient quand ils rentreront dans leur présent. Une potion d'Amnésie. Ils ne voulaient pas que Voldemort sache qu'ils étaient allés 20 années en arrière, au cas où la modification ne se fasse pas.

Alors les deux jeunes sorciers finissaient de préparer leur potion, sous l'œil attentif de Severus Rogue. Le parrain d'Albus.

Draco et Harry arrivèrent à leur tour, avec les deux petits jumeaux. Loudi' dormait dans les bras d'Harry, et Gabriel tenait simplement la main de Draco.

Ils se posèrent chacun sur une chaise, et Gabriel alla se coller à la jambe de sa sœur avant de lui murmurer quelque chose sur une certaine Poppy Pomfresh.

Slevi arqua un sourcil, et leva le regard vers son double masculin, son jumeau, qui demanda innocemment à Harry.

« Tu es allé voir l'infirmière ?

–Hein ?! Bah euh, oui. Pourquoi ? _Sursauta le brun._

–Le petit qui est collé à ma jambe a cafté. Tu vas l'appeler comment dis-moi ? _Sourit Slevi, en plaçant un champ de stase sur leur potion._

–Eh bien…

–Puis-je savoir ce que sont ses sornettes Miss Malfoy-… Potter ? _S'étonna Severus en croisant les bras dans son dos, qui visiblement, avait toujours du mal avec leur nom de famille._

–On te laisse lui dire p'pa ! _Rigolèrent les deux jumeaux adolescents._

–Même si on est ensemble depuis pas longtemps… Putain, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour…

–Langage Draco. _Soupira son parrain._

–J'attends un enfant. Voilà, je l'ai dit ! _Souffla Harry, alors que lui et Draco viraient au carmin. »_

Severus s'étouffa avec sa salive, alors que Slevi et Albus ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Oui, leur plan avait marché à la perfection ce jour-là, même si au début, le plan était juste de les mettre ensemble. Ils avaient fait une pierre deux coups.

« Courage papa ! Plus que 8 ou 9 mois à tenir ! _Assura James en rentrant dans la salle, revêtu de son uniforme militaire._

–James. Tu ne veux pas nous quelque chose par hasard ? _S'enquit Albus en voyant sa tenue, toute trace de sourire effacée._

–J'ai trouvé un moyen de rentrer. C'est mieux si l'un de nous est là-bas. Et bon… mon problème de naissance est réglé alors…

–Tu nous abandonnes encore James. _Grinça Slevi, en posant son regard émeraude sur celui de son aîné._

–Je ne vous abandonne pas. Tu le sais. Mais les militaires ont réussi à me faire parvenir un message, et ils ont besoin de toute l'aide possible. C'est Sev' qui m'a fait comprendre que la trace de Magie que nous avons laissé au Ministère, va conduire les Mangemorts de notre présent jusqu'ici. Et il ne faut pas que Tom le sache.

–Et c'est quoi ton plan ? Disperser votre aura magique un peu partout pour les induire en erreur ? _Demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés._

–Mais attends une seconde, comment tu comptes rentrer au juste ? _Soupira la blonde._

–Un sort qui ramène les personnes égarées à leur place originelle. Et oui, je compte disperser nos auras magiques pour les induire en erreur.

–Un sort ? C'est un sort de Magie Noire James ! D'accord on l'a déjà utilisé une fois, mais ce n'était pas sur nous. C'était sur Jugson ! Au moins, il est retourné à Azkaban, même si il s'est évadé deux jours après…

–Je dois y aller.

–Et il a raison. _Intervint Rogue, un parchemin à la main. _J'imagine que vous avez eu le même peu de temps avant votre arrivée Monsieur Malfoy-Potter.

–Oui. Le même. »

Rogue s'avança vers Slevi et Albus, leur donna le parchemin, et retourna à son bureau, en soupirant. Guettant la réaction des jeunes de Malfoy et Potter.

La réaction d'Albus ne se fit pas voir, il resta impassible, même s'il serrait clairement la mâchoire.

En revanche, les yeux verts de la jeune fille s'humidifièrent, et elle fixa un point invisible dans la pièce.

Harry et Draco s'inquiétèrent, et le blond questionna alors.

« Que se passe-t-il… ?

–Sainte-Mangouste n'existe plus. Les Mangemorts ont tué tout le monde. Les infirmières, comme les malades et les inconscients. On ne sait pas si Père est toujours « en vie » ou non. _Répondit la voix cassée de Slevi._

–D'abord Beauxbâton, ensuite Sainte-Mangouste. C'est pour ça que je dois y aller Slev'.

–Tu as intérêt à rester en vie. Et trouve Dray. Dis-lui que si, il fait le con, et qu'il meure, je le tuerais. _Cracha sa sœur._

–Je te le promets. »

James s'approcha de sa sœur et de ses deux petits frères pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Il se retira à contre cœur de cette étreinte quelques secondes plus tard. Et murmura à son petit frère.

« Soit fort Gabriel… c'est possible que tu ne me verras plus avant longtemps. »

Le petit fixa son aîné, les larmes menaçant de couler à chaque instant, et le regarda se relever pour faire face à ses pères. James lu tout de suite de l'inquiétude sur leur visage, et de la peur.

« Ouais, je sais. Je connais ces têtes-là. Mais je vous promets de rester prudent. Je suis un Malfoy après tout. Et un Malfoy est toujours prudent. Oh et un conseil papa, _il s'adressa à Harry, _évite les embrouilles jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Avec ces deux-là, on ne sait jamais.

–James ! Prends ça. Et bois-la aussitôt que tu es de retour à notre époque. _Slevi lança une fiole de potion à son frère, qui la rattrapa de justesse, et leva un sourcil. _Amnésie sélective. Création des Malfoy-Potter. »

James sourit face à la petite grimace de sa sœur. Ces potions avaient toujours un goût dégoûtant, elle le savait, c'est elle qui les goûte en première généralement.

Il soupira ensuite, ferma les yeux et invoqua la formule latine.

_« Rursum »_

James disparut aussitôt dans un bruit assourdissant. Comme si une explosion avait eu lieu dans la pièce.

Severus lâcha un soupir inquiétant, et Slevi tourna aussitôt le regard vers lui. Un sourcil levé, elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Le futur moi savait que James allait revenir. Une sorte de « surprise » l'attend à votre époque.

–Qui est… ? _Fit calmement Draco._

–Il s'est réveillé avant l'explosion, et le futur moi l'a emmené avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent. _Avoua le Maître des Potions._

–Ce n'est pas une blague hein… ? _S'inquiéta Albus, peu sûr de lui._

–L'écriture diffère dans ce parchemin Monsieur Malfoy-Potter. Alors non, ce n'est pas une blague.

–Je n'ai jamais fait attention à l'écriture de Père, alors…

–Donnes… »

Draco s'avança vers Slevi, qui lui tendit le parchemin qu'elle tenait. Et il eut ce qui ressembla à un hoquet de surprise. Harry regarda alors par-dessus son épaule, et ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

Albus et sa jumelle fit alors d'une même voix.

« Mais quoi ?!

–C'est mon écriture. _Assura Draco, qui provoqua un cri de joie de la part de Slevi._

–Eh bah bonjour la prestance sœurette… _Sourit Albus._

–On s'en fou de la prestance Malfoyenne ! Merde Albus ! S'il y a son écriture sur ce parchemin, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose ! Père est réveillé !

–Je crois que j'avais compris tu sais. Mais merci quand même. »

Tout le monde sursauta quand la sœur jumelle d'Albus prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Gabriel la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, alors qu'elle embrassait sa joue en un baiser bien baveux.

« Père s'est réveillé mon cœur…

–On va pouvoir rentrer alors… ?

–Pas encore mon ange, il nous reste beaucoup de chose à changer ici… mais on sera rentré pour l'anniversaire de Papa. Je te le promets.

–Et donc pour le nôtre aussi. _Affirma Albus._

–Ouais… pour le nôtre aussi. »

Slevi embrassa la joue de Gabriel, alors qu'un fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Loudi', qui dormait dans les bras d'Harry.

Une plainte de douleur parvint à leurs oreilles, pendant qu'une voix s'éleva dans ce même couloir.

« Fais attention merde ! Je sais que tu es pressé de voir ta chérie, mais quand même… »

Albus et Slevi se regardèrent un moment. Ils connaissaient cette voix.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Couloirs des cachots 11 h 45**

**Avant le déjeuner à la Grande Salle**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Slevi sortit rapidement de la salle de Potion, et elle se figea sur place en voyant deux étudiants à Poudlard de son époque, et un jeune homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il soit sur le ventre, et que quelqu'un l'écrasait de quasiment tout son poids.

Albus et Draco arrivèrent derrière elle, le brun se stoppa à son tour en les reconnaissant.

Severus lâcha un soupir en sortant de sa salle de classe, arqua un sourcil en voyant les trois intrus, et souffla de sa voix habituelle. Soit froide.

« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

–Nous aussi on est content de vous voir Rogue. Ou pas. _Cracha un grand brun, plutôt maigrichon, avec l'uniforme de Serpentard._

–William… vire de là… j'ai de le dos en compote, et l'épaule en miette ! _Retentit une autre voix masculine._

–Oh ça va ! Dis que je suis gros aussi ! Et puis t'avais qu'à faire gaffe à l'atterrissage. _Grommela le dit William en se relevant. _Oh Slevi !

–Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ?! _S'étouffa Albus, alors que Slevi ne parvenait pas à dire un mot._

–On nous a dit de partir, alors on est parti vous rejoindre. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on vous a manqué… Non vraiment, ça fait plaisir. Allez lèves-toi Dray. _Grogna un rouquin à l'uniforme de Gryffondor, en aidant le jeune homme à se relever._

–Par pitié Fred… vas y doucement.

–Quelle idée de te prendre une lame dans l'épaule toi aussi.

–C'est à Avery qu'il faut dire ça, pas à moi.

–Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! _Cria enfin Slevi. _Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là tous les trois ?!

–Oh bah disons qu'on nous a ordonné de partir pour sauver notre peau, et que le fait que vous ayez disparu tous les deux, ait mit Jedusor dans une superbe colère.

–Will… ?

–Bon d'accord ! Poudlard est désert, on a fait évacuer tout le monde à Beauxbâton.

–Mais l'école est…

–Non, elle n'est pas détruite. Oh j'ai compris ! Vous avez déjà changé quelque chose ici ! _Sourit Fred, avant de tourner le regard vers le grand brun à l'épaule ensanglanté._

–Miss Malfoy-Potter, occupez-vous de l'épaule de ce jeune homme. _Intervint Rogue en faisant un signe du menton vers Dray._

–Oui mon général. Viens avec moi toi… »

Severus haussa un sourcil face au surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner, et la regarda partir dans les cachots avec le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il ne resta plus que Fred et William, qui tendirent la main vers Albus.

Draco et Harry levèrent un sourcil en se regardant, avant de retourner leur attention sur eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à tendre la main comme ça… ? _S'étonna Harry._

–T'inquiète parrain ! On pari juste qu'on ne verra, ni Slevi, ni Dray pour tout le reste de la journée ! _Assura__Fred._

–Dray… Dray Zabini ?!

–Zabini Weasley mon oncle ! _Insista William._

–La tête qu'ils vont faire tous les deux ! _Rigola Draco._

–Dray est né en 2000 vous savez, enfin en Juin 2000 ! Dans quoi… 6 mois quoi.

–… Pardon ?! _S'étouffèrent Harry et son amant._

–Il a 18 ans abruti ! Il est né en 2001, pas en 2000 ! C'est Maxime qui est né en 2000.

–C'est pareil tête de piaf. »

Albus finit par taper à contre cœur dans la main des deux frères, en ajoutant une condition. Ils seront présents au dîner du soir.

Un petit rappel, ne jamais parier avec un Malfoy-Potter.

« Bon, on va manger. J'ai faim moi.

–Tu as tout le temps faim Freddy… _Sourit Albus. _Et pas d'explications ou d'indice à vos pères avant ce soir, on ira voir Mcgonagall avant de déjeuner.

–Oui maman… _Ironisa le rouquin. »_

Son ton ironique lui valut un coup derrière la tête, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle, alors que Gabriel et Ludivine restaient avec Severus, qui déjeunait dans ses appartements.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Salle commune des Serpentard 12 h 15**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Slevi obligea le jeune garçon à s'asseoir sur le grand canapé en cuir noir qui ornait la salle commune de sa maison, et lui demanda de retirer sa chemise sans trop grimacer face à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait lentement de cette blessure.

Dray dévoila ainsi d'autres blessures, parsemant son torse et ses bras. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur en retirant entièrement sa chemise.

Slevi soupira alors, tout en s'occupant de la blessure avec un équipement modlu.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer d'être prudent. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal un peu…

–Mais j'ai toujours mon ange gardien qui veille sur moi. La preuve. Il est en train de me soigner… AÏE ! _Gémit-il quand elle lui appliqua un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la plaie._

–Franchement Dray ! Je te croyais moins chochotte que cela ! _Rigola la blonde, en souriant._

–Ouais c'est ça, fou-toi de moi… »

Slevi sourit un peu plus, et finit d'appliquer le coton sur la plaie, avant d'apposer de l'essence de Dictame pour la refermer. Elle plaça ensuite un bandage, et releva les yeux vers son visage.

Il la fixait de son regard azur, et colla son front au sien.

« Tu m'as manqué…

–Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Dray… Mais sois prudent la prochaine fois. Je ne suis pas ton infirmière. Je ne serais pas toujours là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs… ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

–Avery. Après avoir fait Poudlard, on a changé nos plans. C'est ton père qui nous a forcés à partir. Ton père et… Rogue. On devait rester pour la résistance, mais… je ne sais pas, il y quelque chose qui a changé. Alors on est parti au Ministère, et Avery et Jugson, Crabbe aussi, étaient déjà là-bas. On a tenté de les semer dans la salle des retourneurs de temps, mais…

–Mais ils vous ont suivi. _Conclu Slevi._

–Ouais. Ton père m'a donné ça pour toi. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil en fixant la petite boîte en velours verte que Dray lui tendait.

Elle connaissait cette boîte, mais elle ne se souvenait plus où elle l'avait vu.

« Etrangement, il m'a dit de te l'offrir quand j'arriverais. Mais de l'ouvrir que le mois prochain, avec tes frères et ta petite sœur. Tu sais pourquoi ?

–Parce que il y a la pleine Lune je suppose. »

Slevi sourit, embrassa la joue du brun et se leva, en l'aidant à faire de même. Elle ouvrirait cette boîte le mois suivant. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Grande Salle 19 h 30**

**Juste avant le dîner**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Albus discutait avec William et Fred quand Blaise et Ron arrivèrent, suivis par Draco et Harry, qui se tenaient par la main. Ce qui fit sourire les deux frères en revanche, c'était de voir que Slevi et Dray n'était toujours pas là.

Les quatre s'assirent à la table des Serpentard, là où les trois autres étaient assis, et Ron demanda.

« Où sont Slevi et James… ?

–James est reparti à notre époque. Il y avait pas mal de problème là-bas, alors les militaires avaient besoin de l'aide de leur cher capitaine ! _Répondit Albus en s'étirant._

–Et Slev'… ?

–Avec un certain Dray Z…

–Non ! Pas un mot pour l'instant ! On se présentera avant le dîner. _Intervint un rouquin, Fred._

–Vous êtes nouveaux… ?

–D'une autre époque oui.

–Les gars ? Cent gallions je vous prie…

–Quoi ?! Oh merde ! Eh Slev' !

–Quoi ? _S'étonna la blonde, alors que Dray leva un sourcil._

–Vous n'auriez pas pu venir APRES le dîner ? Non parce que…

–Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ? _Soupira le brun en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise._

–Ils ont perdu un pari. _Sourit le gagnant de ce même pari._

–Albus… _Réprimanda Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

–Je pari que tu as parié, que… vous ne nous reverrez pas avant… le dîner ? Je me trompe ? _Devina Slevi._

–Correct frangine !

–Je ne le crois pas. Il est sérieux en plus ! Tu m'exaspèreras toujours Albus.»

Leur table résonna dans un rire, alors que les autres élèves arrivaient pour le dîner.

La voix de la directrice s'éleva dans la salle, et invita les trois nouveaux à se présenter devant tout le monde.

« De nouvelles personnes sont arrivées aujourd'hui. Messieurs. Je vous en prie.

–Merci Professeur. Bon… Je suis Dray, et voici Fred, qui est à Gryffondor, et William, à Serpentard. On est frère, alors… on a le même nom. Soit… Zabini-Weasley. »

La salle resta silencieuse face à cette révélation, et les pères des trois frères sourirent en rougissant légèrement, alors que les trois frères retournèrent à leur place.

Mais le silence fut de courte durée quand Minerva revint sur les estrades.

« Malheureusement, après cette nouvelle, sur le futur, proche de certains élèves, nous vous apportons une mauvaise nouvelle. A l'heure où je vous parle, plusieurs Mangemorts se sont échappé d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs assurent également la protection de l'école, alors nous vous demandons de rester prudents. De ce fait, les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard sont suspendues pour une durée indéterminée.

Je vous remercie de votre attention. Bon appétit. »

Cette nouvelle lança un froid à la table où Draco et Harry étaient assis. Slevi tourna sa fourchette dans son assiette, et leva les yeux vers son jumeau.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Ça doit être bien pire à notre époque…

–…Hum… Avery, Jugson et Crabbe ont traversé l'arche de cette époque… _Avoua Dray d'une petite voix._

–Quoi ?! _Albus s'étouffa, et lança un regard surpris à Dray._

–Bah, faut positiver. Tuez les Avery et Jugson de maintenant. Ils auront disparu à votre époque. _Tenta Blaise. _Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien hein !

–Non, mais tu as raison. Sauf qu'il va falloir s'entraîner avant. _Répondit Slevi, avant de tourner le regard vers son petit-ami._

–Et si on montait un club de combat ?

–Un club de duel tu veux dire ? _Questionna Harry._

–Non. Un vrai club de combat. Pas de magie. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'abimer son beau visage, n'est-ce pas Albus ? _Ricana Fred._

–Très drôle Zab'. Non vraiment, je suis mort de rire. _Grogna le brun._

–Un vrai club de combat. A la moldu ! »

Le sourire de Slevi s'agrandit légèrement, et elle regarda Fred et William qui regardèrent à leur tour leur frère aîné. Dray leva un sourcil, et finit par sourire.

« D'accord. Mais le premier qui m'appelle Professeur, je le démonte.

–Je t'assisterais ne t'inquiète pas. _Intervint Slevi en lui volant un baiser du bout des lèvres. »_

Le reste du repas se termina rapidement, avec une discussion, principalement, entre la famille Zabini.

Dray révéla également qu'ils avaient un frère aîné. Né en Novembre 2000.

Il expliqua qu'il était resté à leur époque, pour ralentir l'avancée des Mangemorts, avec l'aide des moldus.

Il rajouta en regardant Albus, qui leva un sourcil.

« Oh ! Ton père va bien au fait ! Je l'ai vu avant de partir. Il est en forme. Et vous devrait ouvrir ça, le mois prochain.

–La Pleine Lune je suppose.

–C'est quoi cette histoire de Pleine Lune ? _S'étonna Draco, alors qu'Harry somnolait sur son épaule._

–Vous n'aurez qu'à venir si vous voulez. »

Slevi sourit quand leurs pères acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête positif.

Encore un souvenir à raconter.

_._

_._

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, comme était-ce que chapitre ?

Merci pour les reviews à venir !

Bonne soirée à vous !


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir tous le monde !

Vous aurais-je manqué ? *gros sourire*

Non...? Bon tant pis...

Je vous ramène le chapitre 5 ! Oui, il serait temps, je sais... J'ai eu des vacances, du mode stand-by, et finalement c'est reparti !

Mon cerveau s'est enfin décidé et s'est- dit sur un coup de tête : "Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut remettre les points sur les "i" et offrir la suite de cette fabuleuse fiction !" ... Oui, moi et mon cerveau sommes de gros malades. Mais c'est comme cela que vous m'aimez non ? :)

Allez, je ne vous rappelle pas le rating et le disc', puisque vous les connaissez :)

Bonne lecture de chapitre ! Nous nous retrouverons en bas ! :)

* * *

_._

_._

_Chapitre V_

**Soirée du 19 Février**

**Ou le souvenir de la Pleine Lune et l'odeur de potion**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La journée avait été dure pour tout le monde.

Les cours étaient tous aussi crevants les uns que les autres.

Fred et William s'étaient vite acclimatés à l'école, bien que cela diffère de l'école de leur époque. Poudlard est toujours un tas de ruine selon eux.

Alors découvrir une autre facette de Poudlard, avant la prise de pouvoir de Tom Jedusor, avait été un plaisir pour eux.

Dray et ses deux frères passaient aussi la plupart de leur temps avec Blaise et Ronald, leurs pères. Ils leur ont confié qu'ils étaient très proches, et qu'ils étaient en vie !

Etrangement, cela les avait un peu étonné de l'apprendre par leur fils, mais bon… que pouvaient-ils en dire ? Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le futur était le futur, et le présent le présent… ou alors, le présent et le passé ?

Tout ceci devenait de plus en compliquer.

Si Harry et Draco n'arrivaient déjà pas à se situer par rapport à leurs enfants, Blaise et Ron ne pouvaient pas non plus.

Cela fait également quelques jours que le club de combat était ouvert.

Ils s'attendaient à ce que peu de monde vienne, mais, à leur plus grande surprise, plus de la moitié de l'école venait.

Il n'y avait qu'une condition pour entrer dans le club de combat moldu : Avoir plus de quatorze ans.

Pourtant, en ce soir de Février, les cours n'étaient pas la discussion.

Non, la discussion ce soir-là, c'est le souvenir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Près du lac Noir 21 h 30**

**Ou « Qui a dit qu'il y avait un couvre-feu ? »**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Installés depuis peu devant le Lac Noir de Poudlard pour observer la Pleine Lune se lever, Draco embrassa furtivement les lèvres d'Harry, sous le regard et le sourire de leurs jumeaux, Albus et Slevi.

Gabriel et Loudi' dormaient déjà à point fermer dans les appartements de Rogue.

Ludivine s'était endormie dans les bras du Maitre des Potions alors qu'il lisait la Gazette après avoir dîner dans ses appartements.

Ils s'étaient assis en cercle tous les quatre, et se racontaient tour à tour des histoires. Plus ou moins vraies, et plus ou moins réelles.

Puis la lune se fit plus haute au fil des minutes.

La blonde sortit alors la petite boîte en velours verte, et l'ouvrit en plaçant le boitier au centre du cercle.

Une douce lumière rouge jaillit de la boîte, et s'éleva dans le ciel pour rejoindre la lune, avant de redescendre et tournoyer autour de la blonde. Une autre lumière, verte, vint alors entourer Albus sous le regard surpris des deux pères.

Slevi et Albus sourirent, et Harry osa enfin demander ce que c'était.

« C'est un sortilège que Papa, soit toi, a lancé un soir de Pleine Lune. On avait trois ans Albus et moi. _Affirma Slevi en regardant Harry._

–C'était la première pleine Lune qu'on voyait. C'est l'un de nos plus beaux souvenirs avec vous deux. _Sourit doucement Albus, regardant la lumière verte se poser dans la paume de sa main ouverte. Aussitôt elle se matérialisa en une petite fouine._

–Les lumières vous reconnaissent… ou c'est juste, comme ça ?

–Non. Elles nous reconnaissent. En fait, Albus était plus proche de Père que de Papa. Vous comprenez les surnoms maintenant. Le côté Malfoy, Père, le côté Potter, Papa. Et moi j'étais plus proche de Papa…

–D'où la lumière verte. Serpentard pour moi. _Tenta Draco, en levant un sourcil, peu convaincu, _et le rouge pour Gryffondor, donc Harry.

–C'est ça. _Affirma le jeune sorcier de Serpentard._

–Tous les soirs de Pleine Lune, on restait tous les quatre dans le jardin. A regarder les étoiles, à se raconter des histoires, à rire des conneries qu'on disait. Puis Papa t'a appelé la Fouine en rigolant. Tu as fait la tête pendant une bonne demi-heure, et Papa a fait apparaître cette petite fouine dans la lumière verte. Ça t'a tout de suite redonné le sourire. C'était notre moment à nous quatre. _Se rappela Slevi, un sourire pensif sur le visage._

–A chaque Pleine Lune on faisait cela. On passait notre nuit à rigoler. On l'a fait jusqu'à ce qu'on parte au Ministère. Même si vous n'étiez pas avec nous, on le faisait quand même, chaque soir de Pleine Lune à Poudlard. C'était comme si vous étiez là, avec nous. Et on a laissé la boîte à Severus, qui a dû la donner à Dray quand ils sont partis.»

Ils parlèrent un moment de ces deux lumières magiques, et un silence s'installa pour quelques secondes.

Harry le brisa, s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras repliés pour soutenir sa tête.

« Comment vous êtes venus à être ensemble avec Dray ?

–Euh… Hum… C'est…

–Alors ça, c'est bas Papa… _Ricana Albus, en voyant les joues de sa jumelle rougir violemment._

_–_Disons que… je lui ais tombée dessus. _Rougit la blonde, sans donner de détail._

–Et… ? _Insistèrent leurs pères, un franc sourire sur les lèvres._

–Bon d'accord. Je sortais de Potions. Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais, mon très cher jumeau a voulu me faire tomber, en rigolant, et… Dray m'a retenue avant que je tombe. Résultat, on était tous les deux allongés dans le couloir des cachots. Morts de rire, mais affreusement gênés.

–Et le soir, on a parié qu'elle n'oserait pas l'embrasser dans la Grande Salle. Ce qu'elle a fait quand même ! _Rajouta le brun aux yeux d'acier._

–Mouais ! Enfin je te rappelle quand même, que notre bien aimé directeur, nous a ensuite convoqué dans son bureau. Pour une petite séance de Doloris. _Soupira Slevi, en grimaçant._

–Il vous torturait ? Tous ? _Déglutit Harry._

–Tous sans exception. Fais un pas de travers, Doloris. Manque de respect, Doloris. Ne fais pas un exercice, Doloris. Refuse de torturer les plus jeunes, Doloris. Pendant les heures de retenues, c'était comme ça. Des élèves de la cinquième à la septième année, torturaient les premières années. Ils le faisaient parce qu'ils étaient forcés, parce que leurs pères étaient des Mangemorts, parce qu'ils avaient peur de cet enfoiré qu'est Tom. _Avoua Albus, les yeux sur la fouine verte._

–A mon avis c'est toujours le cas. J'ai eu droit à un tête-à-tête avec lui, en quatrième année. Je n'avais qu'une envie en le voyant, c'était de le tuer. J'aurais pu ! Si j'avais eu ma baguette, ou… un flingue…

–Un flin… Un quoi ? _S'étonna le blond, un sourire levé._

–Un flingue. Une arme à feu. En fait, quelque chose que les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas bloquer. Les balles. Personne ne peut les bloquer. C'est avec ça, que les militaires se battent. Cela fonctionne tellement bien, que les Mangemorts en ont eux aussi.

–Tu parles… Même avec une cible à un mètre d'eux, ils se démerdent pour tirer à côté ! _Rigola Albus._

–Langage Albus. _Sourit Draco, s'allongeant à côté d'Harry._

_–_Mais il a raison, je te le jure, ce n'est pas faux. En même temps, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir ! Ils voient à peine plus loin que leurs nez !

–Slev' ! Tu te rappelles du jour où Père a essayé de tirer ?! _Fit difficilement le brun, à deux doigts de mourir de rire en se souvenant de ça._

–Si je m'en souviens ! Tu rigoles ! On devait avoir, huit ans je crois. Tu as voulu essayer de tirer, avec euh… un 9 mm je crois. On t'a entendu hurler comme une fillette ! Et on était mort de rire dans le salon avec Papa ! C'était excellent ! La tête que tu tirais, n'était juste… superbement pas Malfoyenne du tout ! _Explosa Slevi, se tenant le ventre à force de rire._

–On est d'accord qu'elle se fou de moi là… ? _Demanda Draco, en se redressant._

–On est d'accord. Elle se fou de toi. Mais elle a raison ! Tu étais limite… jouissif ! _S'emporta à son tour le jumeau de la blonde, au bord de la crise de larmes._

–Mais dit quelque chose Harry !

–… Je ne peux pas... J'essaye de me contenir là… »

Cette phrase suffit à achever les deux jumeaux, qui tombèrent en arrière, riant à gorge déployée. Harry rigola franchement, fermant les yeux.

C'est alors que Draco fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. L'embrasser pour le calmer.

Bien qu'il adorait le voir rigoler comme cela, il préférait de loin le voir rougir comme il le faisait désormais.

Slevi et Albus se calmèrent à leur tour, et voyant que leur Père ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les lèvres d'Harry, ils tentèrent d'attirer son attention.

« Eh oh ! On est là vous savez… enfin je dis ça… _S'étouffa la blonde, passant du rire à la grimace._

–Père… oh pitié ! Pas ça ! Pas devant nous ! _Albus se cacha les yeux, et tenta de rester calme._

–Papa… s'il te plait ! Pitié, ne nous faites pas ça… vous nous avez déjà fait le coup à nos neuf ans, pitié, ne faites pas ça…

–Il y a des pièces, qui s'appellent des chambres pour ça ! Alors par pitié, arrêtez !

–Un Malfoy ne supplie pas jeune homme. _Ricana Draco en se relevant, laissant Harry en mode rouge écrevisse._

–Ouais, mais vous voir comme ça… On ne peut juste pas du tout… _Déglutit Slevi, détournant le regard vers le lac._

–Changeons de sujet. _Se reprit Harry, qui avait repris ses couleurs et retrouvé ses esprits entre temps._

–Ouais. _Affirma Albus._

–Alors Albus, une petite copine ? _Sourit le brun._

–Sujet sensible Papa… _Murmura la blonde à l'oreille d'Harry._

–Oui. J'en ai une… ou avais… Je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Elle était à Sainte Mangouste suite à une attaque des Mangemorts quand on est parti. Mais je ne sais pas si elle est encore en vie ou non. Mais faut positiver hein ! _Sourit le brun, en baissant les yeux._

–Oh euh… Désolé pour ça… _S'excusa Harry, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres._

–Ce n'est rien… Hydra sait se défendre. Elle n'est pas la fille que Tom déteste le plus après Slevi pour rien !

–Il la déteste autant que ça ? _S'étonna le blond, en observant Slevi._

–Et comment ! En troisième année, elle lui a manqué de respect devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, et il a voulu en profiter pour lui lancer un Doloris. C'est là qu'on se dit que la Magie sans baguette est utile… sauf que elle, c'est de la magie instinctive. _Raconta la blonde, avec un sourire._

–Et elle a dit quoi pour le mettre dans cet état ?

–Quelque chose comme : « En fait, vous n'avez rien à foutre ici. Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous vous faites passer pour le Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose, connard de mes deux, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un malade mental psychopathique mégalomane. » Quelque chose comme ça je crois… _Rappela Slevi, avant d'être interrompu par Albus, qui réprimait douloureusement un rire._

–Ta cinquième année, le soir d'Halloween. Tu te rappelles ?

–Et comment que je me rappelle ! On lui avait fait croire que Papa était vivant. Qu'il allait revenir pour le tuer. Et là, on a fait sortir un épouvantard de sa cachette. Il a pris ta forme, Harry. On était plié en deux… Cela nous a valu une semaine de retenue avec Dolorès Jane Ombrage. La pétasse qui sert de professeur de défense. Mais ça en valait la peine !

–Il a peur de moi à votre époque… ? _Déglutit Harry._

–Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ça l'a vraiment fait flipper de croire que tu étais en vie. C'était trippant…

–Ouais, mais on a échoppé d'une semaine de retenue avec…

–Dolorès Jane Ombrage, pétasse de service et adepte du Doloris ou de sa plume spéciale… _Ronchonna la blonde._

_–_Langage et tenue Slevi. _Renchérit Draco, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

–Désolée… _Rougit-elle._

–Slevi Mal… ! Un message urgent de la part de Severus ! _Hurla Dray en arrivant. »_

Les quatre personnes assises au bord du lac se levèrent dans un bel ensemble de tissus froissés, et se dirigèrent vers le petit-ami de la blonde.

Elle le vit essoufflé, et étrange.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et ceci l'inquiétait fortement.

« Severus veut te voir Slevi. Seule. Il dit que c'est important. »

Les sourcils de Draco et Harry s'élevèrent. Un manque de confiance en ce jeune homme grandissant brusquement à ses paroles prononcées. Draco connaissait les méthodes de son parrain pour le prévenir de quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas son genre d'envoyer quelqu'un. Non, il envoyait un message par papier ensorcelé ou par patronus.

Slevi soupira, embrassa la joue de ses pères, et suivit Dray à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Restant seuls tous les trois, ils les regardèrent partir, et Albus brisa le silence qui s'était installé quand Dray fut arrivé.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond…

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Déglutit Harry, en baillant._

–Dray allait dire Malfoy-Potter après l'avoir appelée. Vous avez remarqué, j'en suis sûr, mais vous n'avez pas fait attention… _Affirma Albus._

–Tu le sens mal.

–Très mal. Surtout que Dray est parti à Pré-Au-Lard pour la fin de la semaine avec Fred et William. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Beaucoup plus froid, et tendu. Ils finirent par retourner au château, espérant trouver ce qui cloche rapidement.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Couloir de Poudlard 23 h 50**

**Ou « Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom… ? »**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Slevi suivait Dray dans les couloirs depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle s'étonnait de le voir se diriger au hasard. Si bien qu'elle finit par s'arrêter derrière lui, les sourcils froncés.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et il y avait cette odeur constante de potion dans le couloir qui emplissait les narines de la jeune sorcière.

Une odeur qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Quelque chose comme Pol… Poly…

Elle s'en souvint soudainement, les dents serrées, et elle murmura à elle-même.

« Polynectar…

–Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

–Hein ? Euh rien. Laisses tomber. Les cachots sont de l'autre côté tu sais…

–Je le sais princesse. Je te rappelle que j'étais à Poudlard bien avant toi. _Cracha la voix froide de Dray, qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas._

–Je rêve ou venant de toi, le surnom sonne plus comme une insulte ? _Rallia la blonde, les poings serrés._

–Tu ne te trompes pas. Après tout. Tu aimes te faire insulter non ?

–Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Dray ?!

–Malfoy-Potter… Tu deviens pire que ton cher papa Potter. _Siffla le sorcier._

–Je te conseille de retirer ce que tu viens de dire. Et depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon nom ?

–Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ceci. Et si je ne retire pas… ? »

Il dit cela en se rapprochant d'elle. La faisant reculer contre un mur, ce qui semblait être Dray la bloqua entre lui et la surface froide des pierres.

Slevi déglutit difficilement, fixant les orbes noirs qui la scannaient sans aucune retenue. Elle serra les dents, et les poings, et envoya son droit dans la mâchoire du jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle.

Elle murmura ensuite un sort révélateur, et constata le changement de visage de Dray qui se révéla être un autre sorcier de Poudlard. Encore à l'école. Un septième année, à Serpentard. Avery fils.

Facilement reconnaissable avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux mis-long noir.

Il se massa la mâchoire, devenue douloureuse suite au coup ressentit, et sourit légèrement. Il se redressa brusquement et asséna une violente gifle à la jeune sorcière.

La lèvre désormais en sang, la blonde cracha le liquide chaud qui en coulait, et tenta de lui envoyer un nouveau coup, mais il la bloqua aisément, et plaqua son coude contre sa gorge.

« Jolie crochet du droit princesse.

–Je prends ça pour un compliment venant de ta part, connard. _Grogna la blonde._

–Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela ! Fais un effort, pour le pauvre petit garçon que je suis…

–Petit garçon, certes, mais un mec quand même ! »

Elle appuya ces mots par un coup de genou dans les parties intimes du Serpentard en face d'elle, qui le fit lâcher sa prise sur sa gorge.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde quand elle le vit se tenir les parties, le souffle coupé, et à genoux sur le sol du couloir. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, et profita de l'inattention de Slevi pour se relever en prenant sa baguette. Il lui envoya un Stupéfix qu'elle esquiva facilement, et contre-attaqua avec un sortilège d'explosion. Un Bombarda Maxima informulé qui envoya le jeune homme quelques mètres plus loin.

Une voix masculine se fit alors entendre, et Slevi reconnut facilement son frère.

.

~MISTAKE~

.

Albus arriva dans les couloirs avec Draco et Harry, et se référa aux bruits qu'il entendait, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme n'atterrisse à ses pieds, l'assommant sur le coup.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

–C'est qui lui… ? _Demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés._

–C'est le fils d'Avery. Un connard qui m'en collée une. _Affirma Slevi en arrivant face à eux, la lèvre toujours sanglante._

–Et Dray ?

–Pré-Au-Lard. Je m'en suis souvenue en sentant ce truc… _Fit la blonde en fouillant la robe de sorcier de l'inconscient châtain pour en sortir une petite fiole de potion._

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

–Oh voyons papa ! Tu le sais très bien ! Tu en as fait en deuxième année je crois. Du Polynectar. _Sourit Albus en montrant le flacon à Harry. Il huma ensuite l'odeur. _Jay a vraiment avalé ça ?! Par Merlin ça empeste ce truc ! On dirait de la morve de troll avec… avec un vomi de gobelin…

–Merci des détails Albus… Mais, on s'en passera d'accord ! _Hoqueta Slevi, faisant mine de porter la main à sa bouche pour ne pas vomir de dégoût._

–Tu es tellement fragile ! Bon, on fait quoi de lui ?

–On l'emmène voir Rogue. C'est un Avery, il va le reconnaître aussitôt. »

La blonde fit léviter le corps inconscient du fils de Mangemort, et se dirigèrent vers les cachots avec Draco et Harry.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cachots de Poudlard 00 h 30**

**Ou « Je crois que nous avons dépassé le couvre-feu… ! » **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les sorciers arrivèrent devant les appartements de Severus Rogue quelques minutes plus tard, le corps d'Avery toujours en lévitation derrière le petit groupe.

Attendant patiemment devant la porte, la blonde et son frère jumeau faisaient tout pour ne pas envoyer leur poing dans la mâchoire du châtain qu'était Avery.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus au visage glacial. Son visage habituel de toute évidence.

« On t'apporte un cadeau… ou plutôt un connard. Avery fils. _Affirma Slevi, oubliant les règles et la tenue d'un Malfoy, en lui montrant le corps encore en lévitation._

–Et votre lèvre Miss ?

–Un coup de poing qu'il m'a donné, mais ça va. J'ai vu pire. On peut puiser dans votre réserve de…

–Entrez. _Coupa le Maître des Potion en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer dans ses appartements._

–Merci. _Ils pénétrèrent tous dans les appartements du professeur de potions, et posèrent leur fardeau sur le canapé avant de lui lancer un sort d'entrave._

–Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda Rogue de sa voix froide._

–Il s'est fait passer pour son copain…

–Et maintenant… ? _Tenta Harry, les sourcils froncés._

–Et maintenant on va le réveiller. _Cracha Slevi d'une voix menaçante. _Un seau d'eau je vous prie Professeur, d'eau froide de préférence… »

Severus leva un sourcil, fixant la jeune femme qui se planta devant l'inconscient et finit par lui tendre un seau d'eau froide qu'il fit apparaître, il soupira finalement un « Faîtes attention à mon canapé… » Qui se solda par un gros soupir de désespoir quand il vit Slevi verser le liquide glacé sur Avery.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, et toisa les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Mon père va entendre parler de ça !

–Tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller pleurer dans ses jupes de majorettes cette fois Jay. _Pesta Albus, les bras croisés._

–Mais qu'est-ce que…

–Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le merveilleux plan merdique de ton très cher maître à face de serpent, n'a pas fonctionné. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. _Coupa Slevi, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. _Autre chose Avery ?

–Tu es une garce… _Cracha le brun._

–Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter ça. Tu n'as pas une nouvelle insulte ou je ne sais pas moi ! Un nouveau genre de fermer ta grande gueule ! _S'emporta Albus, les poings serrés._

–Albus… _Intervint Draco, les sourcils froncés._

–Désolé…

–Pas de Veritaserum finalement… Bon, je vais la faire clair net et précis, et toi, tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais… D'accord ? _Soupira la blonde, s'asseyant sur la table basse en face d'Avery fils._

–Vas crever pétasse de mes deux…

–Mauvaise réponse… »

Draco n'attendit pas une seconde après sa propre phrase et colla son poing dans la mâchoire du gamin, qui, surpris, ne compris pas complètement ce qui venait de se passer. Harry sursauta face au geste de son petit ami, alors que Rogue restait impassible, bien qu'un rictus finisse sur ses lèvres. La voix, jusque-là calme de Malfoy s'éleva alors froidement.

« Insultes encore une seule fois ma fille devant moi, et je te tue à coup de Doloris. Capich ?

–Très…

–Alors maintenant tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit.

–Oui… _Déglutit Jay, se ratatinant subitement sur sa place._

–Bien. On va commencer simple Jay. _Reprit Slevi en adressant un sourire en signe de merci à son père. _Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?

–Tout change. Beauxbâton est de nouveau entre les mains de l'Ordre, et Poudlard a été évacué une heure avant mon départ. Quand je suis parti, la famille Weasley était décimée. Ils sont morts. Dray n'a jamais été là, William et Fred oui, mais pas Dray. Les deux jumeaux sont partis avant, et vous ont rejoints, mais ce n'était pas lui que tu as embrassé…

–Attends Slevi, qui te dit qu'il dit la vérité… _Sourit le brun, un sourcil levé. _Qu'est-ce que Dray lui a dit quand elle lui a soigné l'épaule… ?

–Qu'il était content de la revoir… _Soupira le jeune homme, ne remarquant pas le sourire qu'aborda la blonde en se levant._

–Raté. Il m'a dit que son ange gardien veillait toujours lui. Et qu'il en avait la preuve, parce qu'il était en train de le soigner. Je veux la vérité Jay, et tu as ma parole que si tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais, il ne t'arrivera rien. _Lâcha Slevi, en le fixant sérieusement._

–On est allé à Pré-Au-Lard ce matin, avec Crabbe et Jugson. On attendu que les Weasley arrivent et on les a bloqué dans une impasse. On les a torturés pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous disent que vous étiez ici… _Déglutit Avery, les yeux rapidement baissés._

–Continuez je vous prie. _Força Severus, en fronçant les sourcils._

–Dray a dit qu'on n'arriverait pas à vous atteindre parce que vous étiez déjà tous liés. On a pris du Polynectar et je me suis fait passer pour lui. Et je suis parti pour arriver là…

–Tu passes quelque chose sous silence. La vérité.

–On les a laissés pour mort.

_–_Et ton père état avec eux…

–Pas que mon père. Le Maître a traversé l'arche lui aussi. »

Jay se mit à sourire niaisement, alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se raidirent brusquement. Slevi lança un regard noir à Jay et l'assomma d'un Stupéfix avant de le forcer à boire l'une de ses potions. Albus prit la parole en suivant les gestes de sa jumelle.

« Elle l'a assommé pour le forcer à boire la potion d'amnésie qu'on a créé. Et maintenant… elle le renvoie d'où il vient…

–Rursum… »

Jay disparut soudainement, et les jumeaux se regardèrent. Un seul message passa à travers leur regard.

Tout s'accélérait.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre V ?

Bien ? Pas bien ? Des fautes ? Que dois-je améliorer ?

Donnez-moi vos avis ! Je les attends !

Bonne nuit à tous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Bisous :3


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Comment allez-vous ?

Bien j'espère, parce que c'est mon cas :)

Me revoilà pour le chapitre VI de "Mistake of Time" ! Vous l'attendiez hein ?! Eh bien le voilà, tout frais, tout beau, tout propre ! (Enfin je crois... *sors*)

Je remercie comme d'habitude les courageux reviewers, mais aussi, les nouveaux followers ! Un grand Merci qui vient du fond du cœur !

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et retour d'un certain prisonnier d'Azkaban, si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, peut-être que ceci vous aidera : "Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban" Là ça va mieux hein :)

Allez, bonne lecture :)

Nous nous retrouvons en bas !

* * *

_Chapitre VI_

.

.

**Journée du 24 Mars**

**Ou Le temps est au ralenti au château et le froid de la peur**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un mois déjà que la nouvelle était tombée. Une semaine que tout le château était désert au cas où une attaque surviendrait. Seuls quelques élèves avaient décidés de rester. Harry et Draco en premier lieu, puis Ron et Blaise.

Leurs enfants eux, n'avaient pas tellement le choix.

Dray et ses frères avaient été retrouvés à moitié morts dans une ruelle de Pré-Au-Lard, et l'infirmière s'inquiétait de leur état. Après une semaine à ses soins, les trois jeunes hommes ne se réveillaient pas et leur état était de plus en plus inquiétant, surtout celui de Dray.

L'infirmière du collège s'occupait également du cas d'Harry et de son bébé. En effet, il s'agissait d'un enfant magique, donc la naissance devrait avoir lieu dans deux ou trois mois au lieu du mois d'Août prévu au départ.

Albus et Slevi avaient de plus en plus de mal à dormir, Albus parce qu'il était inquiet par la tournure des choses et parce qu'il ignorait comment allait Hydra, et Slevi parce qu'elle pensait trop à son petit-ami, placé dans un coma artificiel magique.

* * *

.

.

**Grande Salle 10 h 30**

.

.

* * *

La famille Malfoy-Potter était au grand complet, assis dans la grande salle, les deux jumeaux, Loudi' et Gabriel étaient placés sur les genoux de leurs pères et restaient silencieux. Ils semblaient comprendre la situation. Le Maître des Potions était présent lui aussi, et gardait son masque d'impassibilité.

« Nous qui pensions pouvoir enfin passer nos ASPICS… Maintenant, il n'y a plus que nous et les professeurs… _Soupira Draco, baillant légèrement derrière le dos de sa main._

–Désolée pour ça… après tout, tout à changer à cause de nous. Face de Serpent est venue ici, et il doit sûrement avoir mis la main sur les anciens Mangemorts à l'heure qu'il est…

–Positivez Miss.

–Ce n'est pas mon genre de positiver Severus. Je suis plutôt du genre pessimiste… _Grogna Slevi en se massant les tempes._

–Slevi… ? Tu te rappelles des nouvelles de James à ce sujet.

–Oui, Père va bien, Papa aussi. On a changé beaucoup de chose, en bien surtout. Au moins, pour l'instant du moins, Papa est vivant et…

–Que se passe-t-il… ? Oh toi, tu as une idée… _S'étonna Harry en voyant le changement sur le visage de sa fille._

–On doit renvoyer Ludivine et Gabriel auprès d'eux._ Assura la blonde, en fixant les deux plus jeunes._

–Le sort ne marchera pas…

–Pourquoi ? Qui t'a dit que j'allais utiliser UN sort en particulier ?

–Que voulez-vous dire Miss Malfoy ? _Questionna Severus._

–La semaine dernière, j'ai créé un portail temporel. J'ai eu l'idée d'un coup comme ça, et je me suis concentrée. J'ai pensé à vous, à notre époque. C'est comme le transplanage. Mais j'ai créé un portail à la place. Pas de formule, juste la force d'esprit. Je peux recommencer. Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois, et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au milieu de tout ça. Les Mangemorts se sont déjà servis de moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils se servent d'eux.

–Très bien. Vous entendez petits monstres, vous allez rentrer à la maison… _Susurra Draco, en parfait papa poule aux deux petits dans ses bras et ceux d'Harry._

–On le fait maintenant. Slevi. A toi l'honneur. »

La jeune sorcière souffla et se leva lentement. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant, et une aura bleutée se déga-gea de ses pores quelques secondes plus tard.

Un portail se créa devant elle, et semblait mener dans une maison bien spécifique. Soudain, Slevi traversa le portail, et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle fit signe aux jumeaux de venir près d'elle, et elle s'accroupi devant eux.

« Vous rentrez à la maison chatons. Papa vous attend tous les deux. James aussi vous attend. On se revoit bien-tôt, je vous le promets.

–Promis… ? _Demanda la petite voix de Loudi'._

–Je te le promets jolie cœur… Allez, filez. »

Slevi se releva, fixa le portail, alors que son frère se plaçait à côté d'elle. Deux formes se dessinèrent dans la sphère du portail, et ils reconnurent facilement leurs pères. Un sourire vint fleurir leur lèvre, et une autre forme, féminine cette fois, se dessina derrière eux. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle s'avança en même temps que Gabriel et Ludivine, et traversa au même moment que les deux petits.

Le portail se referma au moment où les deux plus jeunes enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de leurs pères.

Une jeune fille apparut devant eux, et elle se précipita dans les bras d'Albus.

Harry et Draco levèrent un sourcil en voyant cette jeune fille, et fixèrent Slevi qui arborait un sourire.

« Je vous présente Hydra. Une cinquième année. Gryffondor, mais avec un côté très Serpentard aussi…

–Oh… Et, elle est la fille de… ?

–Mon nom complet est Hydra. Juste Hydra. _Répondit la jeune fille, passant sa tresse brune par-dessus son épaule en fixant Harry et Draco, sans faire attention à Severus. Elle se retourna vers Albus, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle lui colla une gifle mémorable._ Ça ! C'est pour être parti sans me prévenir. Et ça, c'est parce que tu m'as manqué… _Hydra embrassa le jeune homme, sous le regard des personnes présentes, et Severus se surprit à sourire légèrement, alors qu'Albus lui-même, était tétanisé._

–Je l'aime bien cette petite._ Sourit Draco._

–Bon, qui a un plan… ? _Soupira Slevi, en s'asseyant en face de ses pères._

–Oubliez de passer par la porte du Ministère. Le meilleur moyen d'y entrer, c'est sous Polynectar. Mais je doute qu'on ait tous les ingrédients.

–Nous les avons Miss.

–Je parlais des cheveux papa… »

Hydra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se retourner vers un Rogue, avec le visage autrefois impassible, qui à ce moment précis, avait une expression d'incompréhension total sur le visage. Seuls Albus et sa jumelle ne semblaient pas être surpris.

La cinquième année souffla.

« Bon… puisque j'ai gaffé plus tôt que prévu, je vais reprendre depuis le début… Mon nom complet est Hydra, Hydra Rogue-Black…

–Black… Black comme Sirius… ? _S'étonna Harry, légèrement perdu._

–Exactement. Comme Sirius… mon autre père… Comment expliquer ça sans vous choquer… hum… le premier des jumeaux qui rigole, je l'étrangle…

–Nous n'avons rien dit ! _Sourit Slevi, en fixant la tête de Severus._

–Simple, net et précis… Sirius, mon autre père, est vivant…

–J'ai eu une fille avec le cabot… _Grogna Rogue, les yeux dans le vide, une mine légèrement choquée sur le visage._

–Oui, tu as une fille avec le cabot, et crois-moi… Tu ne dis pas ça, quand vous êtes que tous les deux… _Sourit Albus, en se massant la nuque._

–Albus s'il te plait… Mais il a raison. Et étant donné que j'ai quinze ans, il n'est pas encore revenu parmi nous. Tout cela va vite changer. On peut accéder à la salle de l'Arcade d'ici normalement. Mais va falloir faire vite. Je sais comment procéder, mais ça va être serré… _Assura Hydra, en sortant un parchemin vierge._

–J'ai l'impression de connaitre ce parchemin… _Fit Harry, un sourcil relevé._

–Et c'est le cas ! _Hydra sortie sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcière, et en pointa le bout sur le parchemin._ « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »

–C'est bien ce que je disais…

–Bon, maintenant… _Soupira la brune à la tresse en dépliant la carte, avant de l'étaler sur la table._ On trouve un plan…

–Mais pourquoi on utilise la carte des Maraudeurs… ? Ça ne sert à rien, c'est au Ministère qu'on veut aller… Et le seul moyen d'y aller, c'est le réseau des cheminées.

–Non, il n'y a pas que les réseaux de cheminé. Il y a les Sombrals, les Hippogriffes, des dragons… Et, il y a… ceci. Une salle de transplanage. _Affirma Slevi en pointant son doigt sur une salle spécifique._

–C'est où… ? Le bureau du directeur… Il n'y a plus qu'à savoir comment aller à l'Arcade directement… _Souffla Harry, en baillant doucement._

–Non, toi, tu restes ici… On ne va pas risquer le petit bout qu'il y a là-dedans… _Susurra Draco, d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas_.

–Tu fais flipper Père… Non vraiment, tu fais flipper.

–Pourquoi ? _S'étonna celui-ci, un sourcil levé._

–Un parfait papa poule ! _Assurèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix._

–Qui y va… ? _Demanda Hydra, en se mordillant la lèvre._

–Toi, sûre, avec Severus… et hum… avec Slevi. Hydra, tu as les armes… ? _S'enquit Albus avant de voir sa petite amie se lever pour sortir une malle miniature de sa poche._ Elle les a.

–Dis-moi que tu l'as ramené ! Et tu es ma meilleure amie ! _Sursauta Slevi, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

–Mais oui, je l'ai ta dague ! Sauf qu'il va y avoir un petit problème, à mon avis, les Mangemorts sont tous au Ministère. Tom aussi.

–On va pouvoir le tuer. _Renchérit Slevi, un sourire sur les lèvres._

–Le bonbon rose aussi.

–On va pouvoir la torturer. _Sourit la blonde avec un air effrayant sur le visage._

–Ombrage… Cette garce.

–M. Potter, langage je vous prie. _Soupira Rogue, qui finit par digérer la nouvelle._

–J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi aussi, papa se doutait que tu n'en avais pas à l'époque. Alors il m'a donné ça. _Hydra lui lança un petit écrin de velours vert, et sourit en le voyant hausser son sourcil._

–On verra ce qu'il y a dedans plus tard, là, dans l'urgence, c'est la salle d'Arcade… Mais avant d'y aller, explique-moi comment tu vas le faire revenir… _Questionna la blonde, en fronçant les sourcils._ C'est impossible.

–Un échange… Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'un Mangemort soit dans la salle de l'Arcade, sinon, j'ai aussi une petite formule. Qui marche parfaitement bien.

–Bon… et bien y a plus qu'à… _Soupira Slevi en se levant._

–On y va. »

Tout le monde se leva, et ils purent partir en direction du bureau directorial.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bureau directorial 12 h 15**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ils entrèrent facilement dans la pièce, et se dirigèrent vers le fond du bureau.

Hydra se tourna vers Albus, et l'embrassa avant de pénétrer dans la salle de transplanage, rapidement suivit par Severus.

Slevi soupira, et Harry la fixa.

« Soyez prudents.

–Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien se passer ! A toute à l'heure ! »

Sur ses mots, la blonde embrassa la joue de Harry, se retourna et entra dans la salle où Hydra et Severus attendaient.

Aussitôt qu'elle y entra, la brune à la tresse tendit ses deux mains vers eux, Slevi la posa dans la sienne, et tendit sa main libre vers Severus, qui roula des yeux avant de poser ses mains dans les leurs. Deux secondes après, ils disparurent tous les trois dans une mini tornade.

Draco soupira et s'assit sur les marches.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre…

–Elle a dit que ça allait bien se passer.

–On ne sait jamais. Et si Voldemort est là-bas ?! _Paniqua Harry._

–Papa calmes-toi, ça va bien se passer ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien là. _Rassura Albus, en s'asseyant à côté de son père._

–Tu trouves que je m'inquiète pour rien ?! Merde ! Je m'y suis attaché à cette gamine moi !

–Harry… _Appela le blond en souriant en lui tendant la main,_ viens là… »

Le brun s'arrêta de faire les cents-pas, et partit se caler entre les jambes de son petit-copain. Essayant de se calmer.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Département des Mystères 12 h 20**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Severus, Slevi et Hydra arrivèrent dans les couloirs du département des mystères dans un « crac » sonore. Le Maître des Potions lança un sort de reconnaissance afin de savoir s'ils étaient seuls, et observa les deux jeunes filles qui commençaient déjà à chercher la salle de l'Arcade.

« Nous sommes seuls.

–Normal ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Au moins un truc qui n'a pas changé en 20 ans… Tout le monde va manger à 12 h 00 pétante ! _Rigola Slevi, en ouvrant toutes les portes qui lui tombaient sous la main._

–Merci pour cette information forte intéressante, Miss Malfoy-Potter. _Se moqua le brun, en ouvrant à son tour une porte._

–Oubliez les portes. C'est ici. _Intervint la voix d'Hydra, qui entra dans la pièce qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. »_

Les deux autres arrivèrent derrière elle, et ils purent découvrir une grande Arcade au milieu de la pièce. Avant que Slevi ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle et Severus virent la jeune brune s'entailler la paume de la main avant de l'apposer sur la structure que formait l'Arcade.

Elle ferma les yeux, et murmura quelque chose que le Maître des Potions n'arriva pas à comprendre. Pendant que Slevi regardait autour d'eux, observant la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, un frisson la parcourut soudaine-ment. Etrangement, elle ressentait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une lumière blanche aveugla brusquement la pièce, et le Voile de l'Arcade se brisa quelques secondes pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Un homme aux cheveux mis-long. Hydra rattrapa le corps inconscient avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et se tourna vers Severus.

« La magie du sang… J'aurais pu échanger avec un Mangemort, il y en aurait eu un en moins, mais vu que nous sommes seuls. J'ai utilisé la magie du sang. Si tu doutais encore s'il est vivant ou non dans mon présent, tu as ta réponse, papa. _Murmura Hydra en le fixant._

–Comment ça se fait qu'il fait si froid d'un coup… ? _Demanda Slevi en se frictionnant les bras._

–On va avoir de la compagnie je crois…

–Où suis-je… ? _Fit lentement et difficilement la voix de l'homme dans les bras d'Hydra._

–Pas maintenant, p'pa. Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer tout de suite.

–Hydra, il faut qu'on s'en aille là… _Déglutit la blonde, sortant sa baguette._

–Pourquoi… Oh Merlin… »

Avant qu'Hydra ne puisse finir sa phrase, des silhouettes habillées de capes noires se dirigeaient vers eux. Seve-rus invoqua un Patronus, qui retint ses créatures quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se dirige vers les filles et le comateux.

Il reconnut facilement Sirius Black, et fut tiré de ses pensées par la brune qui lui claqua les doigts devant les yeux pour attirer son attention sur elle.

« Prends-le avec toi, je ne peux pas le soulever.

–Hydra ! Il faut qu'on s'en aile maintenant ! _Paniqua Slevi en faisant de son mieux pour garder son patronus assez longtemps afin d'éloigner les Détraqueurs._

–Alors amènes-toi ! Parce qu'on part maintenant ! »

Slevi les rejoignit en maintenant les créatures éloignées d'eux, et ils sortirent de la salle de l'Arcade pour re-trouver la plateforme de transplanage.

* * *

.

.

**Grande Salle 15 h 30**

.

.

* * *

Harry, Draco et Albus attendaient patiemment, ou plutôt appréhendant, le retour des trois sorciers. Le Survivant était silencieux, au bord de la crise de nerfs quand un « crac » sonore, son typique du transplanage, s'éleva derrière la Grande Porte.

Ils relevèrent tous les trois la tête, et se dirigèrent aussitôt dans le grand Hall. Ils découvrirent Hydra et Slevi allongées sur le dos, sur le sol, alors que Severus était debout, avec un corps dans les bras.

Harry s'approcha de lui, pendant que Draco et Albus aidaient les filles à se relever.

« J'emmène le cabot à l'infirmerie. _Claqua la voix de Rogue._

–Je viens avec vous Professeur ! _Assura Harry en le suivant._

–Tu as réussi Hydra ?

–Tu doutais de moi Albus ? Non, franchement, tu doutais de moi… ? J'en suis déçue… Bien sûr que j'ai réussi ! _Sourit Hydra avant de sursauter suite à un violent coup de tonnerre._

–Peur de l'orage Hydra ? _Se moqua gentiment Draco, alors que Slevi fronçait les sourcils._

–Non. Pas de l'orage. Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose de gros. _Déglutit la jeune fille, en fixant les Grandes Portes de Poudlard._

–C'est moi ou il s'est passé quelque chose au Ministère ? _S'enquit Albus._

–Un conseil, mets tes peurs au placard quand tu vas au Ministère maintenant. R_onchonna Slevi, en frissonnant face à ce qu'il s'est passé._

–Je ne comprends pas frangine là…

–Détraqueurs. Voilà ce qu'il y a au Ministère. Ça va être dur d'atteindre la salle.

–MAIS pas impossible Slev'. _Renchérit Hydra._

–Mais il faut qu'on trouve un plan. Et je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas de carte du Ministère. Juste celle de Poudlard… la chambre…

–Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _S'enquit Draco, un sourcil levé._

–Et si les restes de Vol… de Tom, ont été déplacés plus tard ? Si, au lieu d'être au Ministère comme à l'époque de sa réapparition, ils étaient dans la Chambre ? _Répondit Slevi, soucieuse._

–De quelle Chambre tu parles… ?

–Venez. »

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, et lança un regard à Hydra et son fils, qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune information sur cette fameuse chambre.

* * *

.

.

**Couloirs du deuxième étage 16 h 00**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Slevi se déplaçait rapidement, montait les marches à la vitesse grand « V », bifurqua à droite ou à gauche dans les différents couloirs pour finalement s'arrêter devant une grande porte du second étage de l'école.

Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

La blonde soupira, poussa la porte et entra, suivie de près par son père, son jumeau et la brune à la tresse.

« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas là…

–Qui ça… ?

–Mimi Geignarde. _Sourit Slevi._

–Qui est Mimi Geignarde… ? _Questionna Hydra, les sourcils froncés._

–JE SUIS MIMI GEIGNARDE ! _Cria un fantôme en apparaissant devant la jeune fille. Coiffée de deux couettes sur les côtés et d'une paire de lunettes rondes._ ÇA NE M'ETONNE PAS QUE TU NE SACHES PAS QUI JE SUIS ! Qui aurait envie de parler de l'affreuse, de la malheureuse Mimi qui broie toujours du noir ! »

Le fantôme de Mimi s'évapora en plongeant la tête la première dans la cuvette de toilette d'une des cabines, laissant derrière elle quatre sorciers complètement décontenancés, et finalement, hilares.

Ils finirent par reprendre contenance, et Slevi se posta devant les lavabos au milieu de la pièce, et se mit à siffler, du moins c'est ce que Draco et Hydra entendaient. Albus, lui, parvint parfaitement à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Slevi parlait le Fourchelang.

_**« Ouvres-nous le passssssage »**_

La jeune fille se recula, et quelques secondes plus tard, les lavabos se mirent à se déplacer pour laisser place à une entrée derrière la tuyauterie.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, comment c'était ?

Je remercie d'avance les reviewers, en espérant qu'ils soient nombreux (ou nombreuses :)), en rappelant bien évidemment qu'il s'agit de notre seul salaire, et que c'est ce qui nous donne le courage de continuer à écrire, et surtout à poster, et à partager :)

Voilà !

Bonne journée à tous !

A bientôt pour la suite !

**PS**: Il reste entre deux ou trois chapitre, en comptant l'épilogue de la fiction !

Bisous !


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir ! (Bijour ! *sors*)

Bien le bonsoir à tous.

Je me suis faite attendre, et bien oui, j'ai repris les cours malheureusement, donc j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, mais je me débrouille, donc tout va bien :)

Maintenant, je vous laisse entre les mains ( ou non, plutôt entre les yeux et votre écran) pour lire ce chapitre VII, qui m'a posé un léger soucis... Vous connaissez le syndrome de la page blanche...?

Bah je l'ai eu. J'ai bloqué pendant au moins une semaine sur ce foutu chapitre ! Mais j'ai enfin réussi à le faire pondre ! Non, non, je ne suis pas une poule jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Enfin bref ! Moins de blabla plus de lecture !

Alors :

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

.

Chapitre VII

**Soirée du 24 Mars**

**Ou, selon les paroles d'Albus Severus Lucius Malfoy-Potter « Euh… comment on fait pour remonter au fait… ? »**

**.**

* * *

Le début de la journée avait plutôt mal commencé.

Malgré l'arrivée d'Hydra Rogue-Black, le reste avait été plutôt… embêtant. Tout d'abord : L'arrivée au Ministère avait été un trajet plutôt facile, MAIS, le fait que le Voile se brise pour quelques secondes, ce fut l'arrivée des Détraqueurs qui posa un froid dans ce qui devait être une journée CALME !

Pour l'instant, il s'agissait plutôt d'une journée abominable, pour ne pas dire catastrophique !

* * *

**.**

**Deuxième étage : La Chambre des Secrets 16 h 30**

**.**

* * *

Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent en silence, et soupirèrent en cœur avant qu'un bruit ne les fasse tous sursauter d'un coup.

Les toilettes de Mimi, encore et toujours elle.

« Si vous mourez, je serez ravis de partager mes toilettes avec vous les garçons.

–On ne mourra pas Mimi. _Affirma Slevi, se penchant vers le vide derrière la tuyauterie._

–Qui descend en premier… ? _Demanda Draco, un sourire crispé sur le visage._

–Slevi passe d'abord, Hydra et moi ensuite, et toi. Mais avant… on envoie un patronus à Papa. »

Albus lança un patronus pour prévenir Harry de leur position, et se retourna au moment où Slevi se laissa tomber dans l'ouverture au sol. Hydra sauta ensuite, et Albus la suivie.

Draco soupira et finit par se lancer à son tour.

Slevi et Hydra atterrirent l'une sur l'autre, et étouffèrent un cri de surprise. Elles se relevèrent lentement, et attendirent les garçons qui n'arrivèrent pas longtemps après.

* * *

.

~MISTAKE~

.

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la salle principale de la chambre, mais une porte ornée de plusieurs serpents se dressèrent devant eux. Slevi se retourna vers son frère, qui leva un sourcil. Leur père fit alors.

« Et maintenant ? Le passage est bouché.

–Il n'est pas bouché, il y a une salle derrière, et ça, c'est une porte. _Affirma Albus._

–Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! _Rigola Slevi, et fixant son jumeau._

–Quoi ?

–Je ne vais pas tout faire non plus, on croirait qu'on est de retour à notre époque ! _Soupira la blonde._

–Tu faisais toutes les conneries possible Slev'. La meilleure façon de se faire remarquer, sauf que tu te débrouillais toujours pour détourner l'attention, en faisant UNE AUTRE CONNERIE ! _Sourit Hydra, en croisant les bras._

–Oh ça va ! On s'est amusé au moins. C'est le principal, bon Albus, à toi l'honneur cette fois.

**–****Laissssse-nous passssser.**

–Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Albus lança un regard noir à sa sœur, alors que la porte commença s'ouvrir. Un serpent passant sous les autres, qui les fit se rétracter vers la gauche.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de ferraille. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans le passage, et se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle, ornée de plusieurs têtes de Serpents, et au fond trônait la légendaire tête de Salazar Serpentard, derrière les restes du Basilic qu'Harry avait abattu en seconde année. Hydra s'avança, hésitante, et se tourna vers les jumeaux, pendant que Draco observait la pièce.

Les quatre sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant la tête, et se figèrent.

« Albus, tu crois que c'est derrière sa tête qu'il est… ?

–J'en sais rien, avec un peu de chance oui… mais avec le bol qu'on a, on va se retrouver devant un Basilic. On va tester, on verra bien. **Sssssalazzar Sssserpentard. »**

Une légère secousse se fit ressentir alors dans la salle, et les quatre reculèrent quand une ouverture se forma dans a barbe de marbre de la statue à l'effigie du fondateur de la maison Serpentard. Un sifflement retentit ensuite. Un très fort sifflement. Slevi déglutit, et crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette, dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. La brune l'imita également, et les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

Pourtant, rien d'autre ne se produisit, un simple coup de pression. Mais une masse de fumée noire se dirigea brusquement vers eux, et un bouclier les protégea momentanément.

Les jumeaux se mirent soudainement à avancer dans l'ouverture créée, comme aspirer par quelque chose. D'autres sifflements retentirent, et la brune les appela, ils ne bougèrent plus, s'arrêtant devant l'entrée.

Slevi sortit sa baguette, et murmura un « Lumos » silencieux, avant de reprendre sa marche. Albus la suivit, et un brusque feu s'alluma dans la pièce derrière la barbe de marbre blanc.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Hydra, et ils rejoignirent les jumeaux au pas de course.

« On a trouvé les restes… _Commença Albus._

–REDUCTO !

–Mais les sorts ne fonctionnent pas… _Finit-il._

–INCENDIO !

–Et Slevi s'acharne dessus. Il faut trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le détruire.

–Non, mais Albus, je ne sais pas si tu réalises là, c'est un cadavre, un squelette. Et AUCUN sort ne fonctionne, alors pourquoi une « chose » particulière fonctionnerait ?! _Cracha Slevi, au bord de la crise de nerfs._

–Et l'un des crochets du Basilic dans l'autre pièce… ? _Proposa Draco, se souvenant de ce que lui avait raconté Harry._

–… Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? _Sourit Slevi, avant d'embrasser la joue de Draco et de repartir dans la salle principale._

–Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

–Tu es un génie Père ! Voilà ce que j'ai dit ! _Cria la blonde en revenant avec un crochet dans la main._

–Fais gaffe frangine quand même, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer… _S'inquiéta Albus, les sourcils froncés. »_

Slevi souffla silencieusement, s'agenouilla devant les restes de Voldemort et brandit le crochet avant de le planter brusquement dans la cage thoracique encore intact. Un violent cri, semblable à un cri de douleur se fit alors entendre, et Slevi tomba en arrière quand une forte secousse frappa le sol et l'air.

« Il s'est passé quoi au juste là… ? A l'instant ? _Demanda Hydra, jusque-là silencieuse._

–On a réussi… _Murmura la blonde, les yeux brillants._

–Comment tu peux le confirmer ? Je veux bien te croire, mais…

–Je n'ai plus ma cicatrice au poignet Albus… Rien ne s'est jamais passé dans notre présent. »

Slevi se releva, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et murmura à nouveau.

« On a réussi… on peut rentrer à la maison maintenant.

–Euh je veux bien mais… euh… comment on fait pour remonter au fait… ? _Ricana Albus, avec un rire nerveux._

–Je n'y avais pas pensé à ça…

–On transplane ? _Demanda leur père, tentant le coup._

–On ne pourra pas d'ici. C'est impossible. _Soupira Hydra, en retournant dans la salle principale avec Albus et les deux autres._

–Comment on fait alors… ? On fait un trou dans le plafond ?

–Slev'… c'est le moment de nous faire ton petit tour de passe-passe. _Sourit Albus, en posant son coude sur l'épaule de sa jumelle._

–OK ! J'ai compris. Vos mains je vous prie. »

Slevi tendit sa main entre eux, et attendit qu'ils aient tous posés la main sur la sienne pour fermer les yeux. Un vent frais s'éleva dans la chambre, et se mit à tournoyer derrière le groupe, pour finalement matérialiser un portail menant à un escalier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait comme connerie encore…

–J'ai juste pensé à la sortie de la Chambre. Au pire on y va, on verra bien où cet escalier mène. »

Ils avancèrent dans les escaliers, en regardant autour d'eux. Ni Albus, Slevi ou Hydra ne connaissaient cet endroit, et Draco sourit inconsciemment. Il éclaira alors leur lanterne.

« La tour de l'horloge. »

* * *

**.**

**Infirmerie de Poudlard 20 h 05**

**.**

* * *

Cela faisait quatre longues heures que les jumeaux étaient partis avec Hydra et Draco pour aller dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Sirius dormait, et Snape parlait avec Harry, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix ne retentissent devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Deux masses de cheveux blonds passèrent les portes, suivit de deux masses de cheveux bruns. Respectivement : Slevi et Draco en blonds, puis Hydra et Albus en bruns.

Harry leva un sourcil, et Severus se retourna, depuis peu, son masque de froideur avait disparu, et il semblait soulagé d'un lourd fardeau.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? _S'étonna Slevi, en s'avançant._

–Ça fait plus de quatre heures que vous êtes partis ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! _Cria Harry, évacuant le stress de l'attente._

–Mais on va bien ! On va même très bien !

–Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si en détruisant ce… cette « chose », ce cher Tom est mort, ou non. Avec un peu de chance oui, mais dans le cas contraire, on devra le faire nous-même, et…

–Et je le ferais avec grand plaisir ! _Rassura Slevi, un sourire sur le visage._

–Slevi, je peux te parler un moment s'il te plaît ? Seules à seules. _Demanda Hydra, légèrement tendue._

–Bien sûr… Mais tu m'inquiètes là… »

Hydra adressa un signe de la main à son petit-ami, et sortie de l'infirmerie avec la jumelle d'Albus, qui s'inquiétait du comportement de son amie.

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils, inquiet.

* * *

.

~MISTAKE~

.

* * *

Elles sortirent dans la cour de l'horloge, et s'assirent sur une table en marbre blanc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hydra… ?

–Voldemort a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois. Tu étais toujours là pour me défendre, mais… je ne sais pas… je le sens mal. J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on a détruit, cette… « Chose », ma magie est partie. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé, et par conséquent, ma magie non plus…

–Toi aussi tu ressens cette impression de vide en toi… ? _Constata la blonde, les yeux dans le vague._

–… Oui. _Soupira Hydra, le regard perdu, elle continua. _C'est comme si on n'existait plus. Comme si…

–Comme si on avait changé le présent, mais pas de la manière dont on pensait. _Conclu Slevi, la gorge serrée._

–Exactement… Slev'… ? Tu crois qu'on va… disparaître ?

–…

–Slevi ?

–Je n'en sais rien Hydra. Je n'en sais rien… »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent dans un silence de plus en plus pesant, à fixer un point vide, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ne vienne vers elles.

« J'ai renvoyé les Weasley à notre époque, on va bientôt pouvoir partir nous aussi. Il y a un problème les filles… ? _S'enquit le brun en voyant les mines des deux jeunes filles._

–Tu ressens encore ta magie… ? _Demanda Slevi, les yeux rivés au sol._

–Ça dépend… pourquoi ?

–On a l'impression qu'elle disparaît pour nous. On a changé trop de chose, et que…

–Et qu'en gros, on n'existe plus dans notre présent. C'est comme si on était devenu moldu ! _Cracha Slevi en se levant brusquement._

–C'est impossible, on est juste épuisés. On a tous utilisé trop d'énergie en peu de temps. C'est juste ça, je t'assure. Ce n'est rien OK ? C'est juste passager. _Tenta de rassurer Albus._

–Ce n'est pas passager Albus… Je ne ressens plus rien. Juste… le vide. Rien d'autre. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

.

Bien...

Plus court que les autres vous ne trouvez pas...?

Vos avis comptent, alors ne faites le syndrome de la review (... ça existe ce machin ?! O.O) et laissez-moi vos avis !

Le prochain, et dernier chapitre de la fiction devrait arriver dans le mois... (en tout cas je le souhaite et c'est ce qui est, normalement prévu !)

Un épilogue sera également publié, aussitôt après le dernier chapitre, je tiens à le préciser.

Voilà...

Bisous !


End file.
